Haunted
by Fe Damin
Summary: A distância transformou o casamento de Harry e Ginny em algo que eles não reconhecem mais. Palavras duras e cruéis foram atiradas numa briga desencadeada por mal entendidos, que podem levar ao fim que ambos quererm evitar, mas não sabem como.
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens fantásticos pertencem à querida JK Rowling, a história que segue é apenas um devaneio fruto de uma mente que nunca terá o suficiente deles. A história teve como inspiração uma música da Taylor Swift de mesmo nome (deixei um pedacinho da letra para vocês).

 **Olá a todos! Essa é a minha primeira fic Hinny. É uma história curta, apenas dois capítulos, mas eu me diverti muito escrevendo. Se vocês gostarem, me deixem comentários que eu posto a parte final :)**

 **Adoro ouvir as opiniões e críticas de todos, me inspira a continuar escrevendo, então não esqueçam de me contar o que acharam.**

 **Bjus**

 **X-X-X-X**

 _You and I walk a fragile line_

 _I have known it all this time_

 _but I never thought I'd live to see it break_

Tinha algo de muito errado com aquela cena. Era espaço demais, pensei ao encarar o lado esquerdo da minha cama naquela manhã deprimente de inverno. Por mais que eu estivesse acostumada a dormir sozinha vários dias do mês, não tinha como não estranhar ao pensar que o Harry estava em casa. Mesmo depois de tudo, eu ainda tinha uma esperança teimosa de que ele voltaria atrás, como fizera em todas as outras vezes que nos desentendemos, mas parecia que tínhamos chegado a algum tipo de limite, e sinceramente, eu não sabia como consertar as coisas. Palavras cruéis tinham sido proferidas, de ambas as partes, e eu ainda sentia a marca de cada uma em meu peito. O meu temperamento explosivo não ajudou em minha defesa, que se tornou apenas revidar, transformando o quarto em um campo de guerra. A raiva foi uma péssima conselheira e eu acabei falando coisas que não eram verdade e deixando de lado o óbvio: eu amava o meu marido.

A minha noite não tinha sido boa, todas as lágrimas que eu me recusei a liberar na frente dele, deram o ar da graça assim que ele bateu a porta e separou de vez o nosso contato. Mesmo com uma pontadinha de arrependimento surgindo, eu ainda estava magoada, claro, porém eu era prática o suficiente para saber que nada seria resolvido se eu permanecesse na cama olhando para o teto enquanto o Harry provavelmente dormia no sofá da sala. Levantei respirando fundo e, sem nem me preocupar em trocar a camisola, foi procurá-lo. Sempre que brigávamos, conseguíamos nos convencer em pouco tempo a deixar a mágoa de lado, mas mesmo antes de abrir a porta do quarto, algo me dizia que dessa vez as coisas tinham sido um pouco diferentes.

O espanto que senti ao percorrer o restante do apartamento não conseguiu ser medido em relação a nada que eu já houvesse experimentado antes. Se eu achava que a cama parecia vazia, o que dizer da casa inteira onde o meu marido deveria estar? Cheguei a chamar pelo nome dele, apenas uma tentativa frustrada de ainda me apegar ao impossível. Ele nunca tinha saído de casa assim, e eu me vi agoniada imaginando onde ele teria ido. Meus devaneios foram interrompidos ao ver um bilhete deixado de qualquer jeito na mesa da sala. Eu me apressei a desdobrá-lo e encontrei a caligrafia conhecida do Harry traçando palavras não tão familiares:

" _Aceitei a missão do Ministério, volto em uma semana"_

Engoli em seco ao reler pela terceira vez o último golpe que ele desferiu. Passado o momento de incredulidade, a raiva chegou arrastando tudo o que viu pelo caminho, já não havia uma gota de remorso dentro de mim. Como ele teve coragem de sair nessa missão quando tinha prometido não ir? O nosso aniversário de casamento seria dali a 5 dias e agora eu teria que passá-lo sozinha. Era impossível aceitar com facilidade que os acontecimentos da noite anterior fossem suficientes para fazê-lo partir sem olhar para trás, deixando de lado um momento que deveria significar muito mais, afinal era o segundo ano em que estávamos realmente juntos.

No entanto, eu sabia que não era bem assim, mesmo não querendo abrir os olhos o suficiente para ver, seria necessário sofrer de cegueira completa para não perceber que as coisas não eram as mesmas. O casal que se conheceu na escola, namorou por tanto tempo e finalmente decidiu se casar, não parecia tanto assim com o que, no presente momento, estava separado. Não era amor que faltava, se tinha uma coisa que eu sabia, era o fato de ser completamente apaixonada pelo meu marido, mas isso seria o suficiente? Eu tinha consciência da linha tênue que vinha nos mantendo juntos já há algum tempo, era distância demais por parte dos dois. Ele vivia em missões, como requisitado do chefe da seção de execução das leis mágicas, e eu não podia faltar aos milhares de treinos e jogos fora de casa que a minha carreira proeminente de jogadora de quadribol exigia.

Nós nunca nos enganamos, sabíamos como seria e no começo não houve problemas, porém, onde existe um lugar vago, a tendência é preencher de algum modo e isso acabou causando a última briga. Só de lembrar de tudo o que o Harry havia falado, as acusações cheias de desconfiança, eu tinha vontade de jogar alguma coisa na parede, de preferência qualquer objeto que ele gostasse muito, porém me contive. A indignação não seria curada assim, o fato é que o meu marido havia quebrado uma promessa e eu nunca esperei uma atitude assim dele, feita deliberadamente para machucar, pois eu tinha certeza de que era o caso.

-Pois se ele quer passar o sábado no meio de uma porcaria de missão, que seja! - esbravejei em voz alta, como se em algum lugar a pessoa para quem eu falava, pudesse ouvir e se dar conta da indiferença, mesmo que completamente fingida.

O dia seguinte ao jogo, uma segunda feira, seria de folga, e eu passei me convencendo de que não ia me importar com a atitude do Harry. Me permiti ficar com raiva, nem pensando mais em quem tinha razão para as palavras que foram atiradas, se ele ia agir como uma criança mimada e fugir, eu podia muito bem me enfurecer, agora ele que teria que pedir desculpas quando voltasse, e era bom que ele elaborasse uma muito boa na semana que passaria fora, eu não estava num humor muito generoso.

Na terça feira, eu me arrumei e cheguei mais cedo do que o normal no campo de treino das Harpias de Holyhead, o time do qual eu fazia parte há uns bons anos. O local ainda estava deserto, o que considerei uma benção, pois assim poderia começar o treino em paz e ocupar a mente com algo que não envolvessem os olhos verdes que me fitaram como se eu fosse uma estranha da última vez que os vi. Além disso, as minhas amigas provavelmente estavam curiosas pela razão que me fez perder a nossa comemoração, e eu não tinha vontade alguma de explicar os detalhes. Claro que eu não conseguiria passar o dia inteiro sozinha, em pouco tempo, o time todo estava reunido e a nossa técnica começou a sequência impiedosa de treinamentos diários.

Eu vi de longe quando o Josh chegou, mas fiz questão de nem confirmar que notei a sua presença, mesmo nas horas em que ele olhou exatamente na minha direção. Eu não queria conversar com ele, uma parte de mim não conseguia deixar de responsabilizá-lo pelo meu atual estado de espírito, e eu não precisava brigar com mais ninguém, pelo menos pelos próximos dias. Entretanto, ele foi mais rápido do que eu e conseguiu me alcançar durante o nosso intervalo.

-Você está me evitando - disse o medibruxo, sério ao bloquear a minha passagem para fora do vestiário.

-Não - declarei seca, eu realmente não queria falar com ele, mas não ia admitir que o estava evitando.

-Isso não foi uma pergunta, Ginny.

-Josh, as coisas ficaram bem complicadas e… - mordi a língua me impedindo de continuar, eu não queria criar outra cena, dessa vez uma que o time todo pudesse ver.

-Desculpa pelo que ele escutou e pelo que ele viu - ele disse sincero, talvez ainda houvesse salvação para a nossa amizade, ele só precisava entender o lugar dele.

-Agora não tem mais jeito - declarei sem transmitir simpatia, se ele precisava de algo para acalmar a sua consciência pesada, não era de mim que ele teria.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

-Vocês brigaram - o modo como ele assumia saber da minha vida era irritante, tinha sido sempre assim?

-Já disse que não quero falar! - repeti de maneira mais incisiva, o que eu precisava fazer para ele entender? - Agora me dá licença, o treino ainda não acabou.

Eu abri caminho entre ele e a porta e voltei para o meio do campo, os meus sentimentos ainda estavam aflorados demais para que eu conseguisse pensar de maneira imparcial sobre o assunto, e o Josh não estava melhorando em nada. O único lado bom de estar movida a raiva e frustração, era o foco que isso me dava no trabalho, bastava eu imaginar que o pomo era a cara do Harry me olhando com descaso que eu conseguia aumentar ainda mais a minha vontade de esmagá-lo nos dedos. Assim que o treino acabou, eu fui direto para casa, ignorando com afinco todas as tentativas das minhas companheiras de time em começar alguma conversa sobre o meu sumiço no dia anterior

Os dias que se seguiram foram banhados a rotina de treinos e a sessões em que eu remoía a falta do Harry em casa. Quanto mais se aproximava do sábado em que deveríamos comemorar, mais irritada eu ficava. Se eu pensava que os dias conseguiriam apaziguar tudo o que eu sentia, eu me descobri muito enganada. Eu debatia se ele estaria arrependido, se apareceria de surpresa e terminaria com essa que já era a nossa briga mais comprida. Em todos os anos que estávamos juntos, jamais ficamos tanto tempo separados por um desentendimento, e isso doía fundo.

Na sexta feira atingi o meu limite, eu precisava colocar aquilo para fora e extravasar um pouco dos sentimentos que vinham apertando o meu coração. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu saí mais cedo do treino e me dirigi ao escritório da minha melhor amiga, torcendo para que ela não estivesse em uma das milhares de reuniões que constituíam a sua agenda diária.

-Oi Esther, a Mio…. quer dizer a Sra Weasley está disponível? - perguntei à secretária dela, me esforçando para manter o protocolo, por mais que eu achasse aquilo muito estranho, mas eu já havia ganhado muitos olhares feios da senhora que guardava a porta da sala da minha amiga como um cão de guarda, para saber que se eu queria ter uma chance de ser anunciada, era melhor jogar dentro das regras.

-Ela tem uma reunião em meia hora.

-É o suficiente - eu sorri, mesmo sabendo que era mentira.

A cara com a qual a Esther me encarou. dizia que ela não acreditou por nem um segundo, mas mesmo assim ela me deixou passar.

-Oi, Mione? Tem um tempo para sua cunhada preferida? - me sentei na cadeira na frente da mesa dela, antes mesmo de escutar a resposta.

-Claro - ela me olhou por detrás de uma pilha imensa de papéis, com o rosto ligeiramente aturdido, o trabalho não estava tendo pena da minha amiga - vamos só abolir esse cunhada favorita, imagina se a Fleur descobre - ela disse em tom conspiratório.

-Não precisa admitir, eu sei que sou a favorita, nosso segredinho - falei com ares de superioridade o que fez nós duas rirmos.

-O que te trás aqui, Gin? Pensei que você ainda estaria no treino uma hora dessas.

-Ai, Mione… - meu bom humor evaporou.

-Que cara é essa? - ela me olhou preocupada, com um aceno da varinha, se livrou de tudo o que abarrotava a sua mesa e voltou sua atenção toda para mim.

-É o Harry - falei sem nenhuma animação.

-Essa é toda a informação que você vai me dar? - ela arqueou a sobrancelha mediante ao meu silêncio.

Eu fiquei calada pensando em como colocar tudo em palavras, pois eu queria desabafar, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha nenhuma intenção de reviver o que aconteceu.

-Ele está em missão - expliquei.

-Ah, sim. Recebi o memorando da ida dele na terça, achei meio estranho, mas foi ótimo ele ter ido, essa missão é realmente importante, e ele é o nosso melhor auror - não gostei nenhum pouco de escutar que era bom o meu marido ir embora da forma que foi.

-E você o deixou ir? -tentei conter a pergunta atravessada, pois a minha cunhada não o tinha obrigado a ir, mas a raiva que eu ainda sentia dele encontrou um substituto por alguns instantes.

-E por que eu não deixaria? É o trabalho dele, e não é como se ele precisasse me pedir permissão - ela se defendeu rapidamente, isso era uma das qualidades da minha cunhada, ela estava acostumada a lidar com os gênios voláteis que existiam à sua volta, sem titubear ela tinha sempre uma resposta, mas aquela não era a que eu queria ouvir.

-Que tal o meu aniversário de casamento? - no mesmo instante ela arregalou os olhos e saiu da pose imponente em que se encontrava.

-Ai, Ginny, eu nem lembrei, todo esse trabalho…. mas como assim ele foi? Quando eu deleguei a missão a ele, ele me disse que não poderia ir porque tinha planos importantes para o sábado, até… - ela parecia confusa, mas se interrompeu antes de completar a frase, me deixando curiosa para saber o que ela quase falou.

-Até o que? - perguntei desconfiada.

-Nada - ela tentou desconversar, mas a Mione nunca tinha sido boa em mentir, os anos não haviam mudado isso.

-Me fala logo, Hermione! - exigi.

Eu tinha plena consciência de que se algum dos meus irmãos estivessem ali, eles jogariam na minha cara que eu estava encarnando a Sra Molly Weasley, mas eu nem me incomodava, ainda mais que surtiu efeito.

-Ele me pediu para guardar uma encomenda - ela respondeu meio sem jeito.

-E o que é? - agora eu estava com a curiosidade atropelando tudo.

-Não sei, Ginny, eu não abri.

-Nem perguntou?

-Não, mas se eu tivesse que chutar, diria que é um presente - ela me olhou daquele jeito que só ela sabia, demonstrando que entendia além do que as palavras podiam dizer.

-Meu presente?

-De quem mais seria? - ela respondeu exasperada.

Aquilo me deixou sem reação, não é que eu não esperava que o Harry fosse fazer alguma surpresa, mas aparentemente ele tinha tudo planejado há dias, e eu era apaixonada o suficiente para amolecer com esse fato. Eu queria mais do que nunca que aquela briga idiota não tivesse acontecido e que pudéssemos comemorar nosso aniversário felizes no dia seguinte. Porém meu desejo não seria atendido, o Harry não estava ali, tinha deixado de lado a importância da data, e não ia ser eu que ficaria me lamentando, por mais que eu estivesse doida para saber o que ele tinha deixado aos cuidados da Mione.

-Porque ele foi, Ginny? - vendo o meu silêncio, a minha cunhada recomeçou a conversa.

-Nós brigamos - confessei, de que adiantava esconder? Não é como se ela não fosse ficar sabendo, esse era o lado ruim de dividir uma melhor amiga com o marido - e foi feio - completei.

Para minha surpresa, ela não disse nada, apenas se levantou e foi até a porta que ela abriu, para colocar o rosto para fora.

-Esther, cancele a reunião com os representantes do Gringotes - eu a ouvi dizer a sua secretária, que respondeu alguma coisa que eu não entendi - não importa, Esther, agende de novo para semana que vem, aconteceu um imprevisto, eles vão conseguir sobreviver mais alguns dias sem novos feitiços de identificação.

Ela voltou determinada para sua cadeira.

-Mione não precisa cancelar nada por mim, não quero te atrapalhar.

-Bobagem! De que adianta esse trabalho se eu não puder ao menos mudar a minha agenda quando preciso? - ela sorriu convencida e eu agradeci mais uma vez.

-Então me conta, o que aconteceu?

-Não quero falar sobre isso - parecia que essa tinha se tornado a minha resposta padrão para essa pergunta, e nem a cara de insatisfeita da Mione me fez mudar de ideia.

-Se isso é tudo que você vai me dizer, então acho que posso chamar os duendes de volta - ela me repreendeu e eu quase ri ao ver o olhar "profissional" com o qual ela me encarava.

-Como vocês conseguem, Mione? - perguntei, desviando o assunto da briga para algo que eu realmente estava precisando entender.

-Conseguir o que? - ela indagou sem ter a menor ideia do que eu estava falando.

-Essa coisa toda de casamento - eu comecei, tentando explicar da melhor maneira possível - você e o Ron estão casados há muito mais tempo do que eu e o Harry, como vocês conseguem continuar casados, evitar brigas e…. serem felizes?

-Evitar brigas? Do que você está falando, Ginny? - ela riu com gosto - Sou eu e o Ron, nós praticamente expressamos o nosso amor com brigas… mais para implicâncias, mas mesmo assim, nós brigamos o tempo todo, mas nós nos amamos.

-Eu também amo o Harry e eu sei que ele me ama, mas...

-Como eu explico… - ela colocou a mão sobre o queixo, entrando no seu modo de "professora" - você sabe que eu amo o seu irmão, a maior parte eu realmente amo, mas mesmo as coisas que eu odeio, eu aprendi a gostar.

-O que? - isso me parecia o cúmulo do absurdo.

-Ele sempre larga a toalha na cama, ou deixa a pasta de dentes aberta, mas é parte do que ele é. Claro que eu tentei mudar isso a princípio, não tem nada a ver comigo, mas você o conhece… então eu aprendi a gostar até disso, as pequenas manias.

-Mas não é isso, não me importo com essas manias dele também, com isso eu consigo lidar, é só que as coisas andam difíceis, ele está sempre longe e eu também, e aí outras pessoas estão por perto e… - interrompi antes de começar a contar a história toda - e ele deixou só um bilhete rabiscado, saiu bravo com as coisas mais idiotas.

-Distância pesa mesmo, Gin. Hoje o seu irmão me disse que eu passo mais tempo com a minha secretária do que com ele e a Rose e eu sei que ele estava magoado - o olhar dela se encheu de um misto de culpa e tristeza - O Harry está dando o melhor de si, assim como eu.

-Eu sei, Mione - e eu realmente entendia isso, mas era tão errado querer a atenção dele? - mas o jeito que ele foi embora, criando confusão por uma idiotice que não tem nada a ver! - completei irritada novamente ao lembrar.

-Essa briga toda tem relação com alguém de fora? Do time? - eu não respondi, mas ela leu na minha cara - Sabe qual é o problema? Vocês são igualmente teimosos, você pode não querer me dizer, mas já entendi o que aconteceu só pelas histórias que eu lembro de você me contar. E se o que eu penso está certo, essa sua raiva pode ser meio descabida.

-Descabida? - rebati exasperada - Você não ouviu as coisas que ele disse, foi tudo tão absurdo, aquelas conclusões todas.

-Só vou te falar uma palavra: Jenny - às vezes era péssimo ter uma amiga com a memória tão boa e habilidades de dedução melhores ainda.

-Lá vem você - revirei os olhos, demonstrando a minha insatisfação com o caminho daquela conversa.

-Se colocar no lugar do outro não é tão fácil, não é mesmo? Imagina se fosse o reverso?

-Eu não teria pensado tudo o que ele pensou! - me defendi.

-Ah, Ginny, pode parar de papo furado, ciúmes sempre esteve tatuado na sua testa, esqueceu que foram esses ouvidos que escutaram tudo? - fiz uma nota mental de nunca mais contar nada a minha cunhada, apesar de ter certeza de que não a cumpriria.

-Mesmo assim ele não tinha que me deixar de lado e voltar atrás numa promessa, 2 anos de casados não é nada insignificante, ele falou que não iria, Mione!

-Gin, eu não sei os detalhes de tudo, mas tenho certeza de que ele só fez isso porque estava nervoso, esse não é o Harry, você sabe.

Me calei novamente, não querendo entrar no mérito de ter que entender ou não o lado dele.

-Eu quero ver o presente, Mione - falei subitamente.

-Não posso, Gin, ele pediu para eu guardar, nem devia ter te falado.

-Ele tinha que me dar amanhã de qualquer jeito, já que ele não está, eu ganho sozinha - argumentei olhando com determinação para ela, deixando claro que aquele assunto não estava para debate.

-Ai, Gin - ela deixou um suspiro escapar pelos lábios, mas eu sabia que tinha ganhado aquela discussão - tenho que me lembrar de ficar longe dessas discussões, depois sobra para mim.

-Você só está sendo um ótima amiga.

-Pra você, sim - ela não precisava aumentar a frase para eu saber do que ela está falando - vamos logo, então.

Já era final de tarde, então ela se despediu da secretária e fomos até a casa onde ela morava juntamente com o meu irmão e minha sobrinha. Sem demora, ela foi até o quarto e voltou com uma sacola pequena de papel branco.

-Abre pelo menos só amanhã, para eu não me sentir tão culpada.

-Não sei que diferença vai fazer, mas tudo bem - concedi, ela tinha me feito um grande favor, eu conseguiria refrear a minha curiosidade em retorno.

Voltei para minha casa com a conversa que tive com a Mione ecoando nos meus ouvidos. Ela tinha repetido algumas coisas que eu já havia escutado, será que era realmente aquilo? Se a situação fosse inversa, eu agiria como ele agiu? Depois do jantar rápido e sem graça, que era o que eu tinha disponível quando o Harry não cozinhava, eu me sentei no sofá que ainda tinha o travesseiro e o cobertor dele e fiquei encarando a sacola onde estava o meu suposto presente. Comecei a imaginar como eu me sentiria, e passada a pior parte da raiva, com uma boa dose de culpa, fui obrigada admitir que o Harry e a Mione estavam certos, eu provavelmente seria ainda pior do que o Harry. Porém a mágoa não desapareceria tão rápido, ele pode até ter tido razão sobre parte da briga, mas a distância que nos separava ainda era uma ferida aberta. Acabei adormecendo ali mesmo, enrolada no cobertor que permanecia com o cheiro dele.

O sábado já não começou bem, eu acordei desanimada, sentindo mais do que nunca, a falta do meu marido. Não era assim que eu queria que as coisas fossem entre nós, mais dois dias e ele estaria de volta. Eu engoliria boa parte do meu orgulho e nós teríamos que conversar, resolver tudo o que estava de errado, eu só esperava que ele quisesse o mesmo. Me recusei a comer um lanche qualquer e pedi a janta num restaurante, como o Harry havia me ensinado a fazer. Arrumei tudo para o meu pequeno banquete solitário, inclusive adicionando uma taça do vinho que deveríamos ter aberto juntos. O meu presente estava ao meu lado na mesa ainda fechado, acompanhado pela caixa que continha o presente que eu havia comprado para ele. Por alguma razão algo me impedia de abrir a sacolinha branca, como ver um gesto carinhoso fosse me trazer mais sofrimento do que conforto.

Eu ainda ponderava sobre a sensatez em abrir ou não a embalagem quando a campainha tocou. Instantaneamente o meu coração começou a perder o compasso, acelerando junto com a esperança que veio correndo me permitir desejar que a pessoa que chamava a minha atenção fosse realmente a que eu queria ver naquele dia. Levantei com um pulo da cadeira, e num piscar de olhos eu estava destrancando a porta e abrindo-a. Claro que o primeiro indicio deveria ter logo me mostrado que não era o Harry que me aguardava, ele nunca tocou a campainha na vida. Minha cara de decepção com certeza estava visível.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - o Josh me encarava, com as mãos no bolso e um sorriso sem amarelo no rosto.

-Você está sozinha?

-Eu perguntei primeiro.

-As coisas estão estranhas entre a gente, Ginny - ele explicou insatisfeito.

-Você que está confundindo as coisas - dei de ombros, mas sem perder a seriedade do assunto.

-Mas você está me evitando, não falou comigo a semana toda, não quero que a nossa amizade se estrague com isso - ele me olhava com sinceridade, e eu senti um alívio enorme por parecer que ele finalmente entendeu como as coisas funcionavam

-A nossa amizade não vai se estragar, desde que você entenda que é só isso.

-Eu sei - ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar - não vai me convidar para entrar?

-Acho melhor não, Josh. Hoje não estou num bom dia.

-Então ele realmente não está - fiz uma cara feia com o comentário e ele instantaneamente levantou as mãos - desculpa, não está mais aqui quem falou!

-Tudo bem - eu assenti, apesar de ainda olhá-lo com certa desconfiança.

-Nos vemos no treino.

-Até segunda - ele se inclinou e eu o abracei, me despedindo como sempre, eu realmente queria a amizade dele de volta ao normal, então nada melhor do que agir da maneira habitual.

Ao menos uma parte do meu problema estava resolvido, a parte que sem dúvida era a mais simples. Assim que eu fechei a porta, a falta que eu sentia me atingiu mais forte do que nunca e foi nesse momento em que eu corri em direção ao embrulho que ele havia deixado com a Mione. Eu precisava senti-lo perto, nem que fosse um pouco. Coloquei a mão dentro da sacola e pesquei uma caixinha retangular e fina, feita de material aveludado. Meus dedos estavam meio trêmulos ao apertar o pequeno botão que fez a tampa levantar. Ali dentro estava repousado o colar mais lindo que eu já havia visto. A fina corrente de ouro era adornada por um pingente redondo que representava uma réplica exata de um pomo de ouro, as asinhas finas e delicadas reluziam até parecendo estar em movimento.

Maravilhada com aquele presente, que definitivamente era a minha cara, eu tirei o objeto da embalagem, apenas para descobrir que a bolinha continha um fecho na extremidade inferior. Com delicadeza, eu lidei com o dispositivo e consegui abrir o pingente, as duas metades separadas formavam uma frase, gravada no que eu tinha certeza ser a letra dele.

" _Ano 2 do nosso para sempre"_

-Ah, Harry - não tive nem tempo de tentar conter as lágrimas.

Em poucos segundos o meu rosto já estava úmido, e a minha respiração marcada por soluços. Lembrei com clareza do nosso casamento, onde ele me disse que aquele era o dia em começava o "para sempre" que teríamos juntos. O presente só agravou a saudade que eu sentia dele, dos olhos que se alegravam ao me ver, do abraço gostoso que só ele tinha, dos beijos que eram os únicos que conseguiam me arrepiar inteira. Ainda lidando com as minhas emoções, passei o cordão pelo meu pescoço e prendi o meu pomo no lugar de onde ele não sairia mais.

Passei os próximos dias numa ansiedade crescente, parecia que a segunda feira se recusava a chegar. Tentei me distrair com o trabalho, mas a todo momento eu só visualizava a hora em que o Harry finalmente estaria de volta, quando nós conversaríamos e deixaríamos aquela briga idiota para trás. Eu e o Josh voltamos ao normal da nossa amizade, porém eu decidi maneirar nas brincadeiras, não era justo com ninguém que continuássemos com aquilo, ele acabou tendo a impressão errada, e eu apenas consegui criar problemas. Me despedi de todos as pressas no dia em que o Harry voltaria e retornei o mais rápido que pude para casa.

Tomei um banho, e me arrumei com roupas confortáveis para esperar que ele chegasse. A antecipação que eu sentia, não me permitiu achar concentração para fazer nada, então apenas fiquei sentada no sofá, rodando com a ponta dos dedos de um lado para o outro, o meu mais novo acessório, que já estava no topo dos meus favoritos. O problema foi que as horas passaram e a porta não se abriu, nenhum estampido de alguém aparatando pode ser ouvido e a cada toque do grande relógio que tínhamos no corredor, eu perdia as esperanças de que ele fosse aparecer, substituindo-as gradativamente por irritação. Mais uma vez eu dormi no sofá, dessa vez a espera do meu marido que não chegou.

Acordei na terça feira decepcionada, ele sempre me avisava se fosse demorar mais do que o previsto em uma missão e dessa vez, eu não recebi uma palavra sequer. O descaso ressuscitou a mágoa que eu tinha conseguido expulsar a muito custo, e os dois dias seguintes que permaneceram no mesmo silêncio por parte dele, trouxeram de volta a raiva. Eu não consegui acreditar que ele simplesmente tivesse ido embora sem me dar a mínima satisfação. Só de pensar que ele tivesse tomado aquilo como um fim definitivo do que tínhamos, eu senti o meu estômago afundar no que estava muito perto de ser um oceano de desespero, mas o orgulho me fez recusar a me deixar levar por esse sentimento, acabei me agarrando à raiva. Se ele tinha realmente ido embora, era bom nem ousar aparecer mais, pois eu não ia ficar esperando sentada como uma dama indefesa.

A minha raiva não durou muito, no entanto, pois no dia seguinte ao chegar em casa, havia uma coruja me esperando. Eu não reconheci o animal, mas o envelope que ela trazia tinha a letra que eu sabia pertencer ao meu marido. O problema foi que a o papel se encontrava rasgado sem nenhuma carta dentro, apenas um pedaço amassado com o começo do meu nome foi transportado pela ave. Aquilo foi o suficiente para tocar alarmes na minha cabeça, o que tinha naquela carta que não foi entregue? E afinal de contas onde estava o Harry? Não fiquei muito tempo tentando elucidar o assunto sozinha, fui em busca de pessoa mais provável de ter a informação.

-Mione, onde está o Harry? - eu irrompi pelo escritório da minha cunhada, que por sorte estava sozinha, nem me incomodando em ser anunciada dessa vez, a Esther que lidasse com o fato.

-Ele ainda não veio falar comigo depois da missão, Ginny - ela respondeu assim que se recuperou da intrusão inesperada - e não tive tempo de ver os relatórios ainda.

-Ele não voltou - declarei agitada, não consegui nem me sentar

-Como assim? - o interesse dela foi capturado.

-Não apareceu em casa.

-Mas a missão era apenas de uma semana - ela colocou a mão na testa, claramente tentando avaliar as opções - ele já devia estar de volta…

O olhar que ela me lançou me disse que ela havia chegado a mesma conclusão que eu, ele podia simplesmente ter ido embora.

-Primeiro nós perguntamos ao Ron, ele pode saber de alguma coisa - a ideia até que era boa.

Em poucos minutos tínhamos ido até a loja onde meu irmão trabalhava, só para sair de lá com a informação de que o Ron não tinha notícias do Harry desde a última vez que ele voltou de viagem. O próximo passo foi visitar a o departamento que ele chefiava, onde todos os relatos foram os mesmos, ninguém sabia do paradeiro do Harry. Aquilo começou a me deixar profundamente perturbada, ele não desapareceria do mapa assim, o que só podia significar que algo tinha acontecido.

-Clama, Gin - a Mione percebeu o meu nervosismo e tentou remediar a situação - vamos até a minha sala verificar os relatórios da missão.

Era de praxe os aurores enviarem acompanhamentos da missão ao longo da sua execução, dessa maneira o ministério podia ter um bom controle do que estava acontecendo. A Mione requisitou toda a papelada que chegou nas duas últimas semanas, e com seu olhar rápido e eficiente, começou a escanear as informações contidas nas várias pastas. Ao chegar na última, eu sabia que a notícia não era boa, ela parecia hesitante ao me dizer o que havia encontrado.

-Diz logo, Mione - pedi, mesmo que minhas mãos estivessem geladas de apreensão.

-Ele não mandou a confirmação de que chegou, Gin - as palavras dela eram quase um pedido de desculpa e pareciam não contar toda a história.

-Alguma coisa aconteceu!

-Ele pode só ter esquecido de relatar, acontece as vezes e o Harry não é o mais responsável de todos com papelada.

-Você tem que descobrir o que aconteceu! - eu ignorei completamente o que ela falou, só conseguia me focar no fato de que o meu marido estava sumido numa missão, e que ninguém sabia do seu paradeiro.

-Os relatórios dizem que ele nem chegou ao ponto de encontro, Gin, não tem trilha - então aquela era a verdade, ele nem tinha chegado à encontrar com os outros aurores.

-Você é a ministra da magia! Tem que saber! - eu bati a mão na mesa, gritando como se a culpa do desaparecimento do Harry fosse toda dela.

Eu sabia que estava sendo injusta, mas o medo começou a tomar conta de mim.

-Vai pra casa, Gin eu te aviso assim que souber de alguma coisa, vou mandar um esquadrão agora mesmo para lá - para minha sorte, a Mione me conhecia bem demais para saber que eu não estava realmente brava com ela, pois eu não consegui nem me ater ao fato de que devia desculpas pelo meu comportamento.

-Eu recebi um envelope com a letra dele, estava rasgado, não tinha nada dentro - contei.

-Então ele está bem, só precisamos achá-lo - eu assenti, tentando interiorizar as palavras de conforto que ela me oferecia e falhando - assim que tiver alguma notícia eu te aviso.

Como eu podia simplesmente ficar em casa, quando as possibilidades que rondavam a minha mente chegavam a níveis impossíveis de suportar? Eu me recusei a dar vazão ao meus pensamentos mais obscuros, que me diziam ser possível que uma briga fosse o final do tempo em que eu e o Harry passaríamos juntos, eu tinha que acreditar que ele estava bem. Porém o pânico não seria tão facilmente ignorado. Ele se instalou no meu subconsciente, que já não acreditava que esse desaparecimento tivesse ocorrido de forma voluntária, algo no meu interior me dizia que alguma coisa de fato tinha acontecido.

A Mione apareceu na minha casa aquela noite, mas ao contrário de tudo que eu queria que ela me dissesse, a única coisa que ela tinha a relatar era que o esquadrão de aurores que ela mandou havia se encontrado com os que estavam posicionados na cidade em que o Harry deveria ter chegado e não obtido informação nenhuma, apenas que ele definitivamente não tinha passado por ali.

-E se aconteceu alguma coisa, Mione? - eu respirei fundo, tentando conter o embargo na minha voz.

-É o Harry, Ginny, mesmo que alguma coisa tenha acontecido, ele vai estar bem - eu não conseguia reproduzir a segurança que ela tinha naquela afirmação - você acha que ele sobreviveu duas vezes ao Voldemort, para que qualquer outra coisa o atingisse?

-Ele não é invencível, Mione, por mais que todo mundo ache que é.

-Eu sei que não, mas eu conheço o meu amigo, e de jeito nenhum ele deixaria de voltar para casa quando foi embora sem dizer tchau.

Meu coração se apegou àquela esperança, o Harry voltaria, nossa história não podia terminar em palavras de raiva e descaso, aliás, não podia terminar de jeito nenhum, ele tinha me prometido um "para sempre" e era isso o que eu exigia. A Mione insistiu para que eu fosse trabalhar, dizendo que ficar em casa não me faria nenhum bem, os grupos de busca estavam agindo, tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era esperar, e me manter sã, claro, o que era a parte mais difícil, pois a preocupação corroía cada parte dos meus pensamentos.

Acabei me rendendo à lógica da minha amiga e fui para o treino na sexta feira, o momento não era nem um pouco oportuno, mas a semifinal do campeonato era no dia seguinte. Eu não consegui me concentrar, e tentei de todas as formas me ausentar do jogo, porém estávamos sem substituta para a minha posição. As meninas não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, pois a Mione conseguiu manter fora da imprensa que o bruxo mais famoso do mundo estava desaparecido, como ela tinha conseguido essa proeza já era uma mágica por sí só, então não consegui nenhuma desculpa convincente para faltar. Além de que eu devia a elas isso, era muito importante que ganhássemos esse jogo, nossa única chance de chegar à final.

No sábado de tarde, eu me arrastei até o campo, por sorte o jogo era em casa, sem ter muita ideia de como consegui chegar até lá. A minha noite tinha sido em claro, virando de um lado para o outro da cama e repetindo baixinho que ele estava bem, falei vezes o suficiente para me fazer acreditar naquela afirmação, porém não consegui me convencer, eu precisava vê-lo com os meus olhos, tocá-lo com a ponta dos meus dedos, para que o meu coração pudesse voltar a bater normalmente, e não com o aperto que não me abandonou desde o instante em que eu recebi aquele envelope.

Eu não consegui comparecer de fato no jogo, a preocupação me distraia, prejudicando a procura que eu deveria estar fazendo pelo pomo. As meninas estavam jogando bem, abrimos uma grande vantagem, só dependia de mim o término do jogo. Apertei os olhos, me forçando a esquecer os problemas que estavam fora do campo. Comecei a executar algumas manobras clássicas a fim de percorrer a maior distância possível e achar logo o pomo. Porém ele estava se mostrando especialmente difícil aquele dia. Desviei por um triz de um balaço que passou raspando a minha orelha, e isso, aliada a minha distração, me fez perder o exato momento em que a apanhadora adversária mergulhou em direção a um ponto específico do arena. Me focando rapidamente na trajetória dela, eu avistei o pontinho dourado que tinha que ser capturado por mim. Eu precisava terminar aquele jogo, sair dali o mais rápido possível, então sem prestar atenção alguma ao meu entorno, eu dei uma guinada na vassoura e fui em velocidade máxima garantir que eu voltaria logo para casa. Eu estava mais perto do pomo, então consegui alcançá-lo primeiro, meus dedos se fecharam em torno da bolinha, contudo, eu me encontrava tão dispersa que não percebi o balaço que veio em cheio na minha direção acertando sem piedade a minha cabeça, o jogo tinha terminado, levando consigo a minha consciência.

Acordei com a minha cabeça explodindo e sem noção nenhuma de onde eu estava, ou quanto tempo eu havia dormido. Machucados eram comuns na minha linha de trabalho, porém eu não me recordava de ter sentido tanta dor antes. Aos poucos a minha visão foi se focando, e eu percebi que estava na minha casa, mais precisamente na minha cama.

-Finalmente você acordou! - a voz preocupada, que me alcançou vinda da cadeira ao meu lado, atingiu os meu ouvidos alta demais e eu resmunguei em resposta.

-Você assustou todo mundo dessa vez, Ginny! - o Josh continuou em tom mais baixo - como está se sentindo?

-Estourada - falei de modo sucinto - como eu cheguei até aqui?

-Eu te trouxe, estava muito agitado lá no campo, e eu não podia usar nenhum feitiço a mais antes de saber como você está.

-Já pode usar agora! - balancei de leve a mão, indicando que ele devia dar um jeito naquela dor toda.

-Só está sentindo dor? Consegue ver, se mexer? - eu confirmei - ok - ele murmurou algumas palavras e eu senti a dor se diluindo, virando apenas um pequeno incômodo no fundo da minha cabeça.

-Obrigada - ele me ajudou a sentar, por mais que tenha me recomendado repouso por mais algum tempo - já estou ótima - rebati e ele nem tentou me contrariar.

-Quer que eu fique mais um pouco, Ginny? Pra se você precisar de alguma coisa? - as palavras dele me trouxeram de volta para a minha coleção pessoal de desespero, me recordando de que eu só estava sozinha porque o Harry ainda estava sumido.

-Não Josh, pode ir, obrigada - a verdade era que eu queria ficar sozinha, a única pessoa que eu ficaria feliz em ver, não era nem de longe ele.

-Tem certeza? - ele perguntou ainda preocupado.

-Tenho, vamos, eu te levo até a porta.

-Não precisa se levantar, eu tranco quando sair, vou só pegar a minhas coisas que deixei na sala e vou.

Eu aceitei a oferta e permanecei deitada, escutei quando ele fechou a porta alguns minutos depois. Tentei fazer como ele recomendou e descansar, porém a minha mente não conseguia parar de trabalhar. Eu acabei desistindo e indo tomar um banho, aquilo me ajudaria a tirar todo o peso do jogo de mim. Saí do box e juntei uma combinação qualquer de roupas, eu estava tentando dar um jeito no emaranhado que eram os meus cabelos, quando ouvi um barulho vindo da sala. A porta! Era a porta que tinha se aberto. Passos se seguiram e eu não consegui mais ficar no lugar. Ignorando o desconforto e o estado de desalinho em que me encontrava, eu corri para a sala.

Ali, no meio do cômodo, estava o meu marido, e foi a visão mais bonita que eu podia esperar. Não registrei nada além do fato de que ele estava inteiro ao alcance dos meus olhos.

-Harry! - eu gritei eufórica indo em sua direção, apenas para paralisar a alguns passos dele ao ver o seu olhar.

Alguma coisa tinha tornado aqueles olhos duas pedras de gelo. Eu engasguei ao ver que ele estava todo machucado e tentei me aproximar, porém, ele apenas levantou a mão esquerda onde um cachecol estava preso entre os seus dedos. O entendimento me acertou em cheio, aquele acessório, claramente masculino, tinha as inciais do Josh, bem como o símbolo dos medibruxos. Provavelmente ele tinha esquecido em algum lugar onde deixou as coisas ao me atender. O Harry não levou mais de dois segundos para entender a quem pertencia, e a tirar novamente a as conclusões erradas.

-Ele esteve aqui - foi tudo o que ele disse, o tom uma afirmação amarga.

-Harry… - eu não ia deixá-lo interpretar tudo errado novamente.

-Harry o que? - o olhar dele estava magoado.

-Dessa vez você vai me escutar direito - exigi.

-Estou cansado, de novo a mesma história - ele deu um passo para trás, e eu vi como a cor tinha sumido das suas feições, ele jogou o cachecol longe como se fosse um objeto amaldiçoado.

-Não tem história nenhuma! - eu tinha que tentar ser mais sensível, mas tudo o que eu queria era me agarrar ao pescoço dele e não largar nunca mais, eu queria o sorriso dele de volta.

-Ginny… - ele levantou os olhos em minha direção e ao chamar o meu nome, eu achei que tivesse conseguido uma brecha na armadura de mágoa que ele estava usando, no entanto as coisas fugiram rapidamente do meu controle.

Antes que eu pudesse sequer reagir, ele fechou os olhos e caiu sem hesitação no chão. Eu achava que já tinha passado por todo o nervosismo do mundo ao não saber onde ele estava, mas nada me preparou para vê-lo simplesmente desabar na minha frente.


	2. Parte II

**Olá a todos! Aqui está a parte final da história, não deixem de me dizer o que vocês acharam. Espero que gostem :)**

 **Bjus**

 **Fe**

 _-/-/-/-/-/-_

 _He will try to take away my pain_

 _And he just might make me smile_

 _But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

No final das contas, voltamos ao ponto inicial. A mesma cena se repetindo, logo quando eu me permiti achar que seria possível resolver tudo. Ele estava de volta! O pior dos meus medos podia ser descartado sem piedade, porém não foi o reencontro que eu idealizei, nada aconteceu como deveria. Se é que era possível, a situação tinha ficado mais complicada, e eu que pensava que tínhamos chegado ao limite….

Naquele dia o jogo tinha sido especialmente difícil, o nosso time começou perdendo por vários pontos, tantos, que eu tive que adiar várias vezes a captura do pomo, pois mesmo assim não nos levaria a vitória. Foi necessário perseverar e erguer o nosso moral com cada goles jogada para dentro dos aros. Já que eu não podia exatamente cumprir a minha função, passei a marcar as adversárias e ficar na defesa até que o momento chegasse, ganhei alguns hematomas por isso, mas fazia parte do jogo. Entre trancos e barrancos, conseguimos uma pontuação suficiente para nos dar a vitória caso eu fizesse o meu trabalho direito.

Foi aí que começou a parte que sempre me deixava animada, os momentos de tensão da caçada ao objeto minúsculo que fazia de tudo para não ser visto. Eu estava em modo de alerta, os olhos escaneando cada centímetro da arena, enquanto a adrenalina era jogada para dentro da minha corrente sanguínea, afiando os meus reflexos. A fim de não deixar a minha adversária copiar meus movimentos, eu não parava quieta, movendo a vassoura de um lado para o outro num zigue-zague desenfreado.

De repente lá estava! O sutil farfalhar das asas do objeto mais importante do jogo foi captado pelos meus olhos atentos, sem pensar duas vezes, mergulhei com tudo em direção ao meu objetivo. Pouco me importava se a jogadora do outro time tinha compreendido o que eu estava fazendo, eu apenas precisava ser mais rápida e mais precisa, o que, claro, eu fui já que o apito, que sinalizava o fim do jogo, soou meros segundos depois em conjunto com o peso familiar da bolinha dourada entre os meus dedos.

Depois disso foi só comemoração, o time todo se juntou no chão, largando de lado as vassouras e entrando num abraço coletivo. Esse jogo significava muito para cada uma de nós, principalmente por ter garantido a nossa vaga na semi-final do campeonato! Já havia alguns anos que nós não conseguíamos chegar ao topo de pódio, mas nossa campanha estava sendo impecável naquela temporada, a esperança de retornar o troféu para o nosso clube nos impulsionava sempre mais e cada vitória era celebrada como se fosse a mais importante.

O clima de festa e comemoração nos acompanhou ao vestiário, onde começamos a nos arrumar para partir e as jogadores foram atendidas a fim de curar qualquer possível ferimento. Como eu era uma das menos machucadas, falei ao Josh, que era o responsável pela saúde de todas ali, que eu podia ficar para o final. Peguei as minhas coisas e fui me trancar em um dos chuveiros. A água morna conseguiu amenizar um pouco a minha euforia, era sempre bom ganhar, mas tinha um gostinho a mais quando a batalha era difícil. A única coisa que me impedia de estar totalmente feliz, era um dos assentos que tinha ficado vazio nas arquibancadas.

O Harry não pode assistir ao jogo, de novo. Mais uma vez a missão em que ele estava se estendeu além do previsto, pelo menos ele se lembrou de me avisar. Eu já não devia nem me incomodar mais, era mais fácil contar as vezes que ele pôde comparecer nesses últimos tempos, e eu entendia que ele era requisitado no trabalho, não se torna o chefe de um departamento do ministério sem que a carga de responsabilidade também aumentasse, porém todas as vezes aquilo me atingia. Não era nem pelo jogo em si, e sim pela falta, a distância que ao invés de diminuir, vinha apenas aumentando entre nós. Éramos casados há quase dois anos e eu nunca tinha me sentido sozinha por tanto tempo desde que começamos a namorar todos aqueles anos atrás.

Chacoalhei a cabeça, jogando de lado a minha súbita melancolia e me focando nos pontos altos daquele dia. Terminei o meu banho e vesti uma roupa confortável e quentinha, para encarar o inverno que estava impiedoso naquele ano. Meus cabelos ainda pingavam quando eu entrei na área comum do vestiário, onde apenas algumas jogadoras ainda estavam. O mais comum em dias como aquele, era que nos arrumássemos rapidamente e nos encontrássemos no nosso local favorito para comemorar. Aguardei em um dos bancos enquanto o Josh atendia minha última colega de time, por sorte a Anne teve apenas alguns arranhões na testa e foi bem rápido.

-Tchau, Ginny. Até mais tarde - ela se despediu antes de sumir no ar.

-Pronto, sua vez, mocinha! - o Josh falou em tom de brincadeira, indicando que eu deveria me sentar na frente dele para verificar os meus machucados.

O medibruxo encarregado de se certificar que todas as jogadores estavam em condições de atuar bem, tinha chegado ao time há dois anos. Com seu sorriso carismático e um belo par de olhos castanhos, conquistou a simpatia de todas além de uns bons suspiros. Ele tinha uma personalidade brincalhona e nos demos bem desde o primeiro dia, sempre trocando gracinhas e piadinhas que muitas vezes faziam sentido apenas para nós. Era um amigo que não hesitava em me colocar para cima, eu tinha muita sorte por tê-lo por perto, principalmente em momentos como esse, em que a pessoa que eu mais queria ao meu lado, infelizmente não podia se fazer presente.

-E aí como pareceu o jogo das arquibancadas? - perguntei animada, eu adorava escutar as opiniões dele sobre os melhores lances.

-Sofrido, Ginny! Dessa vez vocês quase deram um ataque cardíaco na torcida - ele colocou a mão no peito, me olhando com desespero fingido.

-Foi tudo planejado - afirmei convencida - só para dar mais emoção.

-Ainda bem que o meu coração é forte. Anda, vamos ver quantos roxos eu tenho que consertar hoje - eu levantei as mangas mostrando dois hematomas feios que eu tinha ganhado de presente, além do pior de todos perto das minhas costelas.

-Esse aqui eu achei que tinha quebrado alguma coisa - indiquei o meu abdômen, após ele ter se livrado das marcas roxas dos meus braços com um balançar da varinha.

-Sorte a sua que não quebrou - ele observou, apalpando o ferimento com a ponta dos dedos e me fazendo resmungar um pouco.

-Se tivesse quebrado, você dava um jeito - dei de ombros.

-Claro, não ia deixar a minha garota favorita andar por aí com costelas fora de ordem - ele sorriu em minha direção com a brincadeira de sempre.

Era assim que ele me chamava: a garota favorita. A origem do apelido já tinha ficado esquecida no passado que era o começo da nossa amizade, mas tinha algo a ver com uma brincadeira que eu fiz sobre ter que ser a mais bem tratada, pois minha posição no time exigia a captura da bola mais difícil. As meninas ainda tiravam sarro sobre isso, mas o Josh incorporou a terminologia.

-Você nem falou como eu me sai no jogo - reclamei quando ele não se voluntariou para dar o relatório costumeiro.

-Você estava ótima, Ginny - ele falou se endireitando ao terminar todos os meus tratamentos.

-Como sempre, então - dei de ombros e ele riu do meu habitual sarcasmo.

-Sim, como sempre - estávamos ainda sentados frente a frente e de repente o olhar dele adquiriu uma atmosfera diferente, se prendendo aos meus com um algo a mais que não correspondia ao olhar que eu sempre recebi.

-Já estou bem, acho melhor eu ir, as meninas devem estar me esperando - levantei depressa quebrando o contato visual que começou a me deixar desconfortável.

-Ele não veio, né? - ele perguntou ainda sentado no banco enquanto eu pegava a minha mochila.

-Quem? - indaguei confusa.

-O seu marido

-Ele está em missão, Josh, não deu pra vir - expliquei.

-Nem lembro qual foi a última vez que ele apareceu - o tom condescendente dele não caiu bem aos meus ouvidos.

-Ele tem assuntos importantes a atender - respondi seca defendendo a atitude do Harry.

-E você não é um deles? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha, ao se levantar e vir para a minha frente.

-O que? Claro que sou! - eu não estava entendendo da onde surgiu aquela conversa, nunca antes ele tinha sequer mencionado esse tópico, e eu não estava gostando.

-Pois não parece, ele não está te dando a atenção que você merece.

-Vamos parar com essa conversa, Josh? Nós somos muito amigos, mas isso não te diz respeito - ele pareceu nem ouvir o que eu falei.

-Se você fosse a minha mulher, eu não ia te deixar de lado, são os momentos importantes da sua vida - ele declarou sério.

-Mas eu não sou sua mulher, então não se incomode - falei irritada com o caminho daquela conversa.

-Mas eu quero me incomodar, você merece mais, Gin - eu estremeci ao escutar o apelido, que era exclusivo da minha família e do Harry, sair dos lábios dele - se você olhar para o lado, vai ver que eu estou aqui e posso te oferecer muito mais.

-Desculpa, Josh não sei da onde você tirou essas ideias, mas eu amo o meu marido.

-Um marido que nunca está em casa? Que nunca tem tempo pra você? Não adianta negar, eu sei que é assim - ele deu um passo para perto de mim e eu recuei.

-Você não… - tentei rebater aquelas palavras, porém ele me interrompeu.

-Deixa ele pra trás Ginny, não é como se fosse fazer muita diferença mesmo, eu posso te fazer mais feliz - os dedos dele se fecharam em torno do meu pulso, me deixando ainda mais sobressaltada.

-Eu… - ele se aproximou ainda mais e eu me engasguei com as palavras de indignação que eu queria cuspir na cara dele.

Em que ponto da nossa amizade ele achou que tinha algum espaço para as coisas que ele estava me dizendo? As nossas brincadeiras não passavam disso: brincadeiras. Se fosse para ter uma chance ínfima de salvar a nossa relação, eu tinha que colocar tudo em pratos limpos para ele, e explicar que não existia a menor possibilidade de nada daquilo se concretizar. Ele ainda tinha a mão no meu braço, quando eu respirei fundo para começar a endireitar a situação.

-Josh…

-Ginny? - a voz que eu esperava ansiosamente escutar ecoou pelos meus ouvidos.

O Harry estava parado na porta do vestiário com o olhar escuro e a cara fechada, fuzilando a cena que via na sua frente.

-Harry, você voltou! - constatei o óbvio, chacoalhando a mão para me livrar do toque do Josh e ir na direção dele.

-Pelo jeito eu não estava fazendo muita falta - as palavras dele foram tão geladas que eu estanquei no lugar, por nenhum instante ele deixou de encarar o Josh.

-Claro que fez! - declarei.

-Mas eu nunca estou em casa, não é? - ele repetiu as palavras do Josh e eu entendi que ele tinha ouvido aquele diálogo insano.

-Não precisa gritar com ela - o Josh interviu só piorando as coisas.

-Não estou falando com você - ele nem alterou a voz para se dirigir ao medibruxo, tamanho era o desdém.

Já tínhamos brigado antes, claro, mas eu nunca tinha visto o Harry daquele jeito, ele parecia feito de mármore, e dava para ver a fúria que faiscava no verde dos seus olhos. Claro que a situação foi só um mal entendido, mas que eu precisava esclarecer logo.

-Vai embora, Josh - pedi.

-Não, não interrompam nada por mim, eu vou para casa - o Harry deu meia volta e saiu.

-Harry, espera!

Sem nem me despedir do meu amigo, eu corri atrás do Harry alcançando-o em poucos passos.

-Harry, volta aqui! Vamos conversar - parei-o pelo ombro.

-Não preciso conversar - ele se virou para mim, me encarando com os olhos ainda frios - já ouvi tudo o que eu precisava ouvir - ele aparatou me deixando sozinha.

Aquela atitude foi a primeira faísca para incendiar o meu temperamento, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de esperar por uma explicação. Colocou uma ideia qualquer na cabeça e decidiu que era a verdade suprema. Ele estava muito enganado se achava que a noite tinha terminado, minha disposição em desfazer o mal entendido estava se transformando em irritação, e antes que a raiva chegasse com força, eu aparatei para a nossa casa, onde eu o encontrei no quarto mexendo no armário.

-Não pense que vou te deixar fazer qualquer coisa antes de me escutar - puxei a varinha e fechei as portas do armário da onde ele tentava tirar uma muda de roupa.

-Eu estou cansado, Ginny - ele disse sério - a missão foi péssima e eu corri com tudo para voltar a tempo do jogo, me deixa quieto.

O fato de que ele tinha tentado chegar para o jogo, aplacou um pouco as palavras que eu queria atirar nele, mas mesmo assim eu não podia deixar a situação como estava, tinha que consertar esse clima estranho.

-Não vamos dormir enquanto você estiver bravo assim, é um absurdo.

-Absurdo? - minha escolha de palavra acabou se mostrando infeliz, pois o Harry, que até então parecia estar usando uma irritação pacífica, perdeu de vez a paciência - Eu volto morrendo de saudade da minha mulher, só pra encontrá-la de mãozinhas dadas com o "amigo" e discutindo o péssimo marido que eu sou! O que eu tenho que pensar?

-Que você não ouviu tudo - declarei, tentando manter um tom civilizado.

-Ah, não? - o tom dele era cáustico - Eu nunca estou presente, não te dou atenção e claramente tem gente melhor se oferecendo para fazer esse trabalho.

-Eu não tenho culpa pelo que ele falou - ele não podia jogar aquilo tudo em cima de mim.

-Não tem, Ginny? Tem certeza? Não te ouvi negando nada daquilo.

-Eu… - mais uma vez eu me via falhando na hora em que devia atirar palavras de volta, era ridículo que ele pensasse que eu estava de acordo com qualquer uma daquelas declarações.

-Exatamente assim - o desprezo que chegou aos meus ouvidos doeu mais do que um tapa, ele me olhava como se nunca tivesse me visto e naquela hora eu senti vontade de voar no pescoço dele.

-Para de colocar palavras na minha boca! - eu não ia ficar parada enquanto ele criava uma história mirabolante e insensata na mente dele, me colocando no papel de vilã.

-Não saiu palavra nenhuma da sua boca e esse é o problema!

-Você está sendo ridículo, Harry! - já estávamos ambos gritando, o circo estava completo.

-Ótimo, eu sou o rídiculo! - ele deu uma risada que não carregava nenhuma nota de humor - Queria ver se fosse a Jenny a cinco milímetros de distância de mim, com os dedos enlaçados na minha mão, você seria o poço de serenidade!

-É diferente! - ele tinha que colocar aquela mulherzinha no meio, como se eu já não estivesse alterada o suficiente. A menção ao nome da pessoa que foi pivô de algumas brigas passadas só conseguiu piorar a situação.

-Claro! Não dá para medir os meus sentimentos com a sua régua, né?

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que eu não tenho direito de achar nada errado com aquele showzinho, quando você por muito menos estaria querendo pular no meu pescoço.

-Ela sempre deu em cima de você! - me defendi, contendo um grito de raiva ao relembrar das várias charadinhas que aquela desequilibrada já tinha me direcionado.

-E eu sempre disse que não tinha nada entre nós.

-Pois entre eu e o Josh não tem nada também - rebati no mesmo tom convicto.

-Ele parecia achar o contrário.

-Não sou responsável pelo que ele pensa.

-Mas você dá corda!

-Não dou! - aquilo tinha virado uma troca de tapas verbais, cada um desferindo um golpe na sua vez.

-Não? - o sorriso cruel que ele me lançou quase me fez recuar, eu não reconhecia esse Harry, ele nunca tinha agido assim comigo - Garota preferida… eu sei que ele te chama assim, sei das gracinhas de sempre, mas relevei esse tempo todo, passou do limite Ginny!

-Isso é só brincadeira entre amigos.

-Você passa mais tempo com ele do que comigo, como eu posso saber?

-E isso é culpa de quem? - cansei de ser atacada, posta em julgamento por um crime que não cometi, a raiva dominou todos os meus sentidos e eu só queria machucá-lo, da mesma maneira que todos os golpes dele estavam doendo.

-Eu nunca te enganei sobre o meu trabalho

-Não, mas não vejo muito esforço para que seja diferente - eu fui cruel, mas não estava me importando, o olhar magoado dele foi uma vitória.

-Então seu amiguinho está certo? Vai ver eu não tenho tempo pra você mesmo! - ele rebateu irônico.

-Vai ver que sim! Ele tem tempo pra mim, pra comentar todos os jogos, pra me dizer como eu fui e você nunca está lá! - eu respire fundo, pois sentia as lágrimas se acumulando nos meus olhos e de jeito nenhum eu ia chorar.

-Eu tentei chegar - a defesa dele pareceu mais uma acusação.

-Mas não chegou! Não sei da onde ele tirou aquelas coisas hoje, mas o que ele sempre fez foi tentar me livrar da tristeza que eu sinto toda vez que não te vejo na arquibancada, ele consegue me fazer sorrir - aquele era o X da questão, a distância estava literalmente nos afastando.

-Que gentil da parte dele - ele emendou de maneira ácida.

-Só que o tempo todo eu queria que fosse você! - cuspi as palavras ao mesmo tempo em que me aproximei me afundando nos olhos dele que agora estavam arregalados - era você que tinha que estar ao meu lado, que tinha que estar me dizendo o quanto eu fui maravilhosa! Não ele. Mas eu gosto de escutar isso, Harry e de você eu só escuto: tenho outra missão do ministério.

-Eu tenho obrigações!

-Que claramente são mais importantes do que eu, afinal o grande Harry Potter não vive sem salvar o mundo - eu estava colocando para fora as frustrações que eu nem sabia que tinha, mas a raiva alterava tudo para um panorama muito pior.

-Agora quem está sendo ridícula?

-Sou ridícula mesmo! Por ficar feliz só de escutar que você tentou chegar para o jogo, por me contentar com tentativas. O Josh estava certo, eu mereço mais do que isso!

-Já que ele sabe tão bem o que vai te fazer feliz, fique a vontade! - ele foi até a cama e pegou o travesseiro dele e um dos cobertores.

-Onde você está indo? Essa conversa ainda não terminou.

-Vou dormir na sala, de acordo com seu Josh, eu nem faço diferença mesmo - ele foi até a porta e antes de sair se virou e disse - e essa conversa não devia ter nem começado.

As últimas palavras que eu escutei do meu marido antes da partida, foram cheias de descaso e amargura, nada perto do carinho que eu gostava de receber. Juntando isso a toda a preocupação que eu senti nos últimos dias de separação e ao fato de que ele simplesmente caiu como um boneco sem vida diante dos meu olhos, eu não consegui registrar nada além de desespero. Assim que eu saí do choque e fui capaz de me mexer, corri para o lado dele, me ajoelhando de modo a virá-lo de costas.

-Harry! - tentei chacoalhá-lo pelos ombros, sem obter nenhuma resposta - Anda, Harry abre os olhos! - dei tapinhas no rosto dele, qualquer coisa para chamar atenção.

Nada. Ele não se mexia, e a cada segundo que passava, a pele se aproximava mais e mais da coloração translúcida de cera de vela. Eu sentia as minhas mãos tremendo, aliás, meu corpo inteiro não podia ser considerado estável. Levei meus dedos à testa dele, apenas para encontrar a pele dele completamente fria, eram apenas maus sinais se acumulando. Num momento de pânico total, eu abaixei meu ouvido ao peito dele, só para me certificar de que o coração dele ainda batia, já que o subir e descer do seu peito parecia cada vez mais fraco, o ar saindo com dificuldade da boca entreaberta. Pela primeira vez, eu notei a mancha escura que se alastrava na pelo final da camisa que ele usava. Sem pensar duas vezes eu levantei o tecido, encontrando um corte grande e profundo no abdômen, que sangrava sem cessar, exatamente no lado em que ele tinha caído. Uma distribuição de arranhões e hematomas terminavam a figura que conseguiu me horrorizar ainda mais.

-Por Merlin! - era pior do que eu imaginava, eu não sabia se batia nele por não ter ido atrás de um medibruxo, ou me acabava em lágrimas pelo estado dele.

Medibruxo! Eu tinha que conseguir ajuda, meu cérebro descompassado demorou para chegar a essa conclusão. Antes de mais nada, eu tirei o casaco que usava e o enrolei a fim de fazer pressão na ferida, o sangue já escorria, sujando o tapete, minhas mãos, e tudo o que estava ao alcance. Sem me importar em me tingir de vermelho, eu me debrucei sobre ele, me focando em conseguir conter o avanço da hemorragia. Enquanto eu estava ocupada com aquela ação, tentei clarear as minha ideias e pensar no que fazer. Do jeito que ele estava, eu não podia arriscar levá-lo ao hospital e o machucado estava tão feio que eu também não colocaria as chances de sobrevivência dele nas minhas habilidades com feitiços de cura, tinha que ser um profissional. Contudo, o único medibruxo que eu conhecia, era o Josh, e eu sabia que chamá-lo estava fora de cogitação, pois eu temia que o Harry teimasse em morrer antes de ser curado por ele.

Só uma pessoa me vinha a cabeça para me ajudar num momento de crise dessas proporções. De maneira alguma eu sairia do lado dele, então o jeito mais rápido de me comunicar não envolvia mágica em si. Num pulo, eu alcancei a minha varinha, que se encontrava há alguns passos de mim sobre a mesa da sala, voltando rapidamente para perto do meu marido. Sem ligar para os meu dedos ensanguentados, eu convoquei o aparelho de ligações que o Harry insistiu por tantos anos para que eu aprendesse a mexer, até o momento, não tinha sido de grande utilidade, mas nesse caso, significava não perder nem um segundo. Tentando me concentrar em fazer a chamada, ao mesmo tempo em que eu não deixava de dar atenção à ferida, eu sujei toda a tela do objeto, antes de prendê-lo entre o ombro e o ouvido. Os segundos que se passaram até que a minha cunhada atendesse, pareceram suspensos no tempo, nada fazia sentido ali, e eu não conseguia realmente acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo.

-Oi, Gin - a voz da minha cunhada estava apreensiva, provavelmente devido à quantidade mínima de vezes que eu havia ligado.

-Mione eu preciso de ajuda! - gritei, interrompendo-a - é o Harry!

Minhas palavras foram tão desconexas quanto os meus pensamentos, consegui balbuciar algumas ideias, mas ela ligou rapidamente os pontos.

-Estarei aí em um instante - a ligação foi cortada, e eu deixei o aparelho cair no chão sem cerimônia.

Meu coração se apertava mais à cada minuto que passava sem a chegada da Mione, o tempo todo eu repetia para mim mesma que ele ficaria bem. Nós não tínhamos enfrentado uma guerra inteira para que ele morresse no chão da nossa sala, deixando entre nós apenas palavras frias. O estampido que anunciou a chegada de pessoas à minha casa, foi um dos barulhos mais bem vindos que eu já tinha escutado. Levantei a cabeça, encontrando a minha cunhada em modo de contenção de problemas, o rosto sério, e os olhos rapidamente avaliando a situação. Ela foi para o meu lado me tirando a contragosto de cima do Harry, para dar acesso ao senhor que tinha vindo junto com ela. O uniforme indicava que se tratava de um medibruxo, e ele não perdeu tempo fazendo perguntas desnecessárias, afinal eu sabia tanto quanto ele.

Eu queria me ajoelhar de novo e ficar ao lado do Harry, parecia que eu precisava estar em contato com ele só para ter certeza de que ele não ia sumir diante dos meus olhos, mas a Hermione passou os braços pelos meus ombros e me impediu.

-Deixa ele cuidar do Harry, Gin - ela falou baixinho, me apertando ainda mais, na tentativa de me confortar, e eu acabei cedendo.

Eu sabia, no fundo da minha mente, que aquela cena não era fácil para ela também, ali estava o seu melhor amigo, praticamente um irmão, estirado no chão parecendo que não ia mais abrir os olhos, porém eu não tinha condições de oferecer nenhum tipo de consolo, eu ainda me sentia em choque, que só passaria quando o meu marido fixasse aqueles olhos verdes em mim e eu visse que tudo estava bem. Ficamos as duas encarando o medibruxo, que com palavras firmes e alguns acenos de varinha, conseguiu tratar a pior parte do ferimento da barriga dele.

-É melhor eu levar o paciente para um lugar mais confortável, assim eu posso averiguar o resto dos ferimentos.

-O quarto é a primeira porta à direita - indiquei, segundos antes do senhor levitar o Harry até o cômodo.

Eu o segui de perto, pronta para entrar junto e acompanhar todo o processo de tratamento, porém ele se virou em minha direção ao passar pela porta e me impediu:

-Melhor a senhora ficar aqui fora, Sra Potter.

-O que? - exclamei indignada - é o meu marido ai dentro, e eu vou ficar ao lado dele!

Sem cerimônia nenhuma, eu abri caminho para passar pelo batente da porta, deixando o medibruxo de olhos arregalados.

-Mas Sra Potter, é melhor a família esperar lá fora, nem sempre são momentos agradáveis e tudo o que a senhora vai conseguir é ficar nervosa e me desconcentrar - ele tinha a voz calma e paciente, como se já tivesse se deparado com uma grande cota de esposas desesperada, como ele claramente me classificava ao me olhar com um misto de simpatia e hesitação.

Eu abri a boca para repetir e bater o pé dizendo que dali eu não saia, mas a Hermione foi mais rápida.

-Nós vamos esperar lá fora - ela me olhou com tanta convicção que eu me distrai do meu intuito - temos que deixar o Dr Mctavish fazer o melhor pelo Harry, não é Gin? Não podemos atrapalhar - o argumento, não deixou espaços para réplicas, e eu acabei sendo levada pelos ombros de volta para sala.

Assim que saímos, a porta do quarto foi fechada, parecendo tirar de mim também o resto do que ainda me mantinha de pé.

-Mione… - a palavra já veio misturada com lágrimas, e a minha amiga me prendeu no abraço que eu estava precisando - ele estava ali, e aí ele caiu e… - os soluços dificultavam a minha fala, mas mesmo assim eu precisava colocar tudo pra fora.

-Ele vai ficar bem - ela acariciava os meus cabelos, me mantendo de pé.

-Eu tentei chamar, mas ele não acordou, ele tem que acordar!

-Ele vai acordar, Gin! - nessa hora, eu percebi que a Mione tentava convencer tanto a si mesma quanto a mim, mas eu me tinha que acreditar nas palavras dela - o Dr Mctavish é o melhor medibruxo de emergências que existem em Londres, o Harry vai ficar novinho em folha.

-Ele pode nem nunca mais falar comigo, Mione, mas vivo ele tem que estar - um mundo em que não existisse o Harry, era algo que não me fazia sentido, eu não estava preparada para isso, por mais que no fundo eu soubesse que jamais estaria.

-Não fale besteiras, ele nem vai deixar de falar com você e muito menos de viver - eu tinha conseguido controlar o choro, e me acalmar um pouco com as palavras tão seguras da Mione - vem, vamos lavar essas mãos.

Eu me afastei dela, e registrei pela primeira vez que meus dedos estavam tingidos no tom característico de sangue seco, o cheiro metálico finalmente me atingindo com força, e fazendo tudo parecer mais real. Eu não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela visão, imaginado tudo o que podia ter acontecido ao meu marido para que ele chegasse em casa assim.

-Você viu como ele está, Mione? - apenas os machucados que eu consegui ver já eram o suficiente para me deixar num nível superior de nervosismo - O que aconteceu com ele?

-Eu não sei - aquela não era uma resposta fácil para ela, então sem dizer mais nada, ela me puxou até o banheiro, onde eu passei alguns minutos lavando as mãos, até que eu tivesse tirado toda a sensação de morte delas.

-Senta aqui - ela indicou o vaso sanitário que tinha a tampa fechada, e eu fiz como ela pediu, sem discutir, me parecia mais fácil apenas seguir comandos do que ter que dedicar qualquer tipo de pensamento a tomar decisões, eu só conseguia me focar no que devia estar acontecendo dentro do meu quarto.

A Mione pegou uma toalha de dentro do armário, encharcou-a na pia, torceu para tirar o excesso de água e se posicionou na minha frente. Com delicadeza, ela levantou o meu queixo e passou a toalha pela lateral do meu rosto, naquele momento eu percebi que devia ter me sujado ao usar o telefone, eu não tinha nem prestado atenção ao parar na frente do espelho, porém o tom rosado que a toalha clara adquiriu, me indicou que eu estava certa. Claro que um aceno de varinha nos colocaria em ordem rapidamente, mas nenhuma de nós pareceu se importar em ter alguma coisa para fazer.

-Pronto, agora você está apresentável - ela sorriu, um sorriso amarelo, apenas tentando me animar, por mais que não tenha conseguido.

Ela disse que faria um chá para me acalmar, e novamente eu apenas concordei, em algum lugar nós precisávamos esperar por notícias do Harry, e era melhor que não fosse na sala. Estávamos uma de frente para a outra, encarando nossas xícaras que permaneciam intocadas.

-Está demorando muito - declarei de repente.

-Foram só alguns minutos, Ginny.

-Aquele idiota… não devia ter vindo pra casa nesse estado - esfreguei a mão no rosto.

-Você conhece o Harry, sempre acha que está melhor do que realmente está - o olhar dela ficou distante, provavelmente se lembrando das outras milhares de vezes em que teve que ver o amigo machucado, muitas das quais eu não presenciei.

-Obrigada, Mione, por vir tão rápido - agradeci sincera, eu nem perguntei se ela estava ocupada, apenas exigi ajuda - eu não sabia quem chamar além de você.

-Você nunca precisa me agradecer por uma coisa dessas, Gin! Vocês são meus amigos, minha família. E família não precisa nem pedir… - ela se sobressaltou, como se tivesse lembrado de alguma coisa - ai meu Deus, esqueci de avisar o Ron, deve estar louco de preocupação, ele queria ter vindo comigo, mas acabou ficando com a Rose. Vou ligar rapidinho para ele.

Ela saiu da cozinha, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos, dei uma chance para o chá que ainda estava quente, me concentrando em alguma coisa que não fosse nas voltas dos ponteiros do relógio da cozinha.

-Pronto, já falei com ele, quando tivermos mais notícias, eu ligo de novo - nesse exato momento, o barulho da porta do quarto abrindo chegou aos nossos ouvidos, e sem precisar dizer nada, nós corremos ao encontro do medibruxo.

-Como ele está? - perguntei sem aviso prévio.

-Eu consegui curar todos os machucados dele, Sra Potter - ele respondeu confiante, o que já conseguiu afrouxar um pouco os nós do meu estômago - pela minha experiência, ele está exausto e faminto, acho que não viu muita comida nos últimos dias.

-O que podemos fazer? - a Hermione perguntou, sempre prática.

-Por enquanto não há muito mais o que fazer, eu deixei uma poção com as instruções de horários e quantidades do lado da cama, vai ser bom para ajudar a revigorar o organismo, mas primeiro ele precisa acordar.

-Quanto tempo ele vai dormir? - eu quis saber.

-Ele provavelmente vai dormir umas boas horas, eu diria até a tarde de amanhã. Quando ele acordar, faça-o comer algo leve, e descansar - eu assenti - nada de sair daquela cama, ou se atribular com nada, eu não sei oque aconteceu com ele, então não tenho mais nenhuma recomendação, me certifiquei de que ele não foi azarado e nem sofre de nenhum tipo de envenenamento, mas qualquer coisa me chame.

-Obrigada, doutor, e me desculpe por ter gritado.

-Sem problemas, querida, nunca é fácil ver alguém nesse tipo de situação, mas o seu marido vai ficar bom, é só seguir tudo o que eu falei.

Ele frisou mais uma vez todas as recomendações e se despediu antes de partir.

-Pronto, ele vai ficar bom, viu? - agora a minha cunhada já conseguia até esboçar um sorriso mais animado.

-Só vou ficar tranquila quando ele acordar.

-Uma coisa de cada vez, Ginny. Vamos cuidar do que ele vai precisar, o que você tem de comida em casa?

-Não sei, nada pronto - sem o Harry em casa por duas semanas, o resto da comida decente já tinha acabado.

-Vou fazer uma sopa, aí você dá amanhã pra ele comer - eu não ia negar a ajuda, a minha falta de habilidades na cozinha era lendária na família, então a Mione nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar se precisava - vai lá ficar com ele.

Ela deve ter lidos os meus pensamentos, pois o que eu realmente estava precisando era me certificar de que ele continuava respirando, e que estava melhor.

-Volto rapidinho - falei.

-Não se apresse, quando eu terminar aqui eu te aviso - ela já tinha vindo incontáveis vezes a minha casa e sabia melhor do que eu onde ficavam as coisas na cozinha.

Cheguei novamente à porta do meu quarto, só que dessa vez eu hesitei, respirando fundo antes de virar a maçaneta e entrar. O abajur ligado me permitia enxergar com perfeição as feições do Harry, que para o meu alívio, apesar de pálidas, pareciam menos doentes. Dei a volta na cama, e com cuidado subi no colchão ao lado dele, me deitando de frente a ele. Meus olhos não conseguiam se desgrudar daquele rosto, meus ouvidos atentos ao sussurro baixo que era a sua respiração, agora mais forte e compassada. Ele estava bem! O alívio que me inundou, foi maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Num impulso, levei os dedos ao rosto dele, traçando de leve os contos daquela feição que eu conheceria de olhos fechados. Eu sabia que devia deixá-lo descansar em paz, mas eu precisava senti-lo perto de mim.

Foram tantos momentos de nervosismo, que eu sentia a minha cabeça explodindo de novo. Talvez eu devesse ter pedido ao medibruxo para refazer o feitiço que aliviou a dor causada pelo acidente no jogo horas antes, mas nem me ocorreu. De minuto em minuto, eu me convencia a ficar só mais um pouco, até que se transformou no tempo necessário para a Mione terminar a sopa e vir verificar como ele estava.

-Quer que eu fique com você? - ela perguntou baixinho, depois de ficar alguns instantes contemplando o amigo.

-Não, imagina - eu recusei - já te tirei de casa num dia de descanso, vai lá curtir a Rose e o Ron.

Ela foi embora sobre a condição de eu ligar na hora que fosse se eu precisasse de qualquer coisa, mesmo que eu julgasse idiota e eu fiquei sozinha com o Harry. Eu sabia que tinha que dar espaço a ele, o melhor era deixá-lo sozinho na cama, mas não conseguia me convencer a deixá-lo. O cansaço levou o melhor de mim e eu acabei dormindo encolhida ao lado dele, o último pensamento que tive, foi que eu precisava vê-lo bem e esclarecer tudo, qualquer briga parecia idiota perto do susto que eu havia passado, por mais que a desconfiança dele ainda queimasse no fundo da minha mente.

No dia seguinte eu me surpreendi por acordar com a hora já avançada, parecia que o meu corpo também estava precisando do descanso. Como já era hora do almoço, eu me levantei e fui comer alguma coisa, pois o meu estômago já avisava que tinha ficado vazio por muito tempo. Eu tentei me manter longe do quarto, a fim de não atrapalhar o sono dele, então ocupei a minha mente com várias atividades, desde lavar a louça, até me desfazer do tapete da sala que tinha ficado manchado de sangue, mesmo sendo possível se livrar da sujeira, eu não queria aquela lembrança sempre me encarando. Contudo, eu não resistia e ia checar como ele estava frequentemente. Com a aproximação da hora em que o doutor falou que ele deveria acordar, eu desisti de arrumar desculpas para ficar longe e permaneci no quarto.

O tempo foi passando e eu já não conseguia me manter parada, ele não tinha acordado, e eu voltei a me agoniar, pois algo poderia estar errado. Se chegasse a noite e ele permanecesse no mesmo estado, eu chamaria o medibruxo de volta e ligaria para a Mione. Esperar era uma das ações mais desafiadoras que eu tinha conhecimento, pois o difícil era frear o turbilhão de cenários que se passavam pela minha mente, que variavam até chegar nos piores possíveis. Me deitei do lado dele, me contendo para não dar uma leve chacoalhada só para ajudar um pouco, minha impaciência estava levando o melhor de mim.

-Olha aqui, Harry, você me prometeu um para sempre, agora tem que cumprir, uma promessa você quebrou, mas essa eu não aceito - fechei os olhos por um instante, eu só conseguia pensar que nós tínhamos que voltar a ser o que éramos no começo, e para isso, ele precisava acordar, era o primeiro passo.

Coincidência ou não, alguns minutos depois, eu senti ele se mexendo e, rapidamente saltei da cama, ficando em pé de frente para ele, desejando com todas as forças que ele apenas acordasse, pois a luz do sol já tinha praticamente abandonado o céu. E então aconteceu, mesmo com as pálpebras pesadas, ele abriu os olhos. Eu era a única coisa a sua frente, então a atenção dele se prendeu em mim, e para minha surpresa, foi um sorriso que enfeitou o rosto dele. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu espelhei o movimento, que saudade eu tinha daquele sorriso! Aquele, que mesmo estando mais fraco do que habitualmente, era só meu.

Eu me senti tão aliviada, pois além de estar bem, ele tinha me recebido da maneira que eu mais queria. Porém, os olhos meio confusos dele se tornaram mais focados, e algo mudou em sua expressão. Meu coração afundou novamente, para o local em que se encontrava desde que ele encontrou o cachecol na sala, o rosto dele endureceu e os olhos esfriaram de maneira impressionante, ali estavam de novo as duas pedras de cristal que eu tanto odiava. Ele realmente entendeu tudo errado. Antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa que eu não queria ouvir, eu corri para fora do quarto a fim de pegar a sopa que ele deveria comer, sim, era uma desculpa, mas a saúde dele tinha que vir em primeiro lugar.

Sem pressa de voltar, eu peguei com calma a louça e os talheres e arrumei a comida, que eu levaria para ele, em cima de uma bandeja. Ao ver tudo pronto, eu precisei respirar fundo para me convencer a entrar de novo no quarto, pois eu já sabia que não iria encontrar o meu marido sorridente e cheio de saudades e sim, magoado e ressentido. Abri a porta e o encontrei se mexendo para tentar sentar, o rosto não escondendo as pontadas de dor.

-O que você está fazendo? - chamei a atenção dele, nervosa pelo esforço que ele não podia fazer - o medibruxo falou que você tem que ficar em repouso absoluto! - eu larguei a bandeja sobre a cômoda e o impedi de continuar.

-Eu estou bem! - ele retrucou e eu quase ri na cara dele.

Ele me encarou sério, o olhar continha acusações que eu nem conseguia entender, e assim que eu encostei minhas mãos nos ombros dele, ele pareceu levar um choque e se encolheu para longe, deitando novamente. Recebi essa reação como um soco no estômago, era difícil encarar a pessoa que eu mais queria perto, se afastando conscientemente de mim.

-Então você chamou o seu amiguinho para vir até aqui de novo, pelo menos ele levou o que esqueceu da outra vez? - a voz dele não tinha um pingo de emoção, e isso conseguiu ser pior do que a raiva, parecia que ele tinha colocado na cabeça uma versão definitiva dessa história, e desistido do que éramos.

-Você tem que comer - eu disse seca, sem nem me dar ao trabalho de responder a pergunta, eu sabia que tinha que explicar tudo, mas era difícil conter o ressentimento por ele sempre duvidar.

Eu me aproximei novamente, pois, por mais que eu percebesse que ele não queria a minha proximidade, eu precisava ajudá-lo a sentar e fazer o menor esforço possível. Dessa vez ele entendeu o meu propósito e não negou a ajuda para acomodar as costas no encosto da cama, o que só me dizia que ele realmente devia estar fraco. Sem dizer nada, eu me virei, peguei a bandeja e coloquei no colo dele. Ele ficou encarando o prato por alguns instantes, como se estivesse avaliando o conteúdo.

-Você que fez isso? - ele perguntou irônico.

-Não, foi a Hermione, pode comer sossegado - respondi no mesmo tom.

Eu devia ter saído dali, deixado-o sozinho para se alimentar, sem que eu continuasse me irritando com as coisas que ele estava dizendo, porém não consegui. A recuperação completa dele dependia que ele comesse, e eu tinha que me certificar que isso aconteceria. Ele ainda tinha o aspecto muito cansado, e eu notei como a mão dele tremia ao segurar a colher e levá-la até a boca, fazendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas no que com certeza era uma resposta a todo o incômodo que ele sentia. Ele podia até não querer, e eu estava irritada, mas não fui capaz de continuar assistindo aquilo sem intervir. Não dava para permanecer vendo o meu marido sofrendo em silêncio para executar uma tarefa tão simples, e eu sabia que ele jamais pediria ajuda.

Sem dizer uma palavra, eu me sentei na beirada da cama, ao lado dele, e puxei a colher dos seus dedos frouxos. Ele levantou os olhos para me encarar como se tivesse esquecido que eu estava ali, mas não reclamou. A maneira torta com a qual eu me sentei, evidenciou a parte da minha blusa que tinha manchas vermelhas, eu não tinha nem me lembrado de trocar, e o olhos dele se prenderam ao local. Mais do que depressa, eu ajeitei o tecido, e mergulhei o talher na sopa, levando até a boca dele. Por um momento, eu achei que ele ia se recusar a comer, não aceitando aquela ajuda, como se ele fosse uma criança. Eu já estava preparada para dar uma bronca, quando os lábios dele se abriram, e eu comecei a tarefa lenta de fazê-lo comer tudo.

Nos colocamos numa bolha de trégua, ele precisava comer, e eu estava ali para ajudar, o resto teria que ficar para depois. Ao chegar ao meio do prato, ele disse que não queria mais, porém eu não aceitaria aquilo facilmente.

-Você tem que comer tudo, Harry! - eu insisti.

-Ordens do médico? - ele desafiou.

-Sim, e a Mione teve muito trabalho para achar esse especialista, então não desobedeça - eu completei, querendo jogar na cara dele, de algum modo, de que não foi no Josh que eu pensei.

-Ah… - foi tudo o que ele disse, mas continuou a comer até o fim.

Assim que ele terminou, eu tirei a bandeja do colo dele, e o ajudei a deitar de novo. Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio, eu não tinha a menor ideia de como começar a falar sobre o que eu tinha a dizer. O estado dele ainda era delicado, mas eu precisava esclarecer as coisas.

-Harry… - iniciei com a voz titubeando.

-Eu não consigo fazer isso agora, Ginny - ele me interrompeu - preciso voltar a me sentir eu mesmo para encarar o que você tem a me dizer.

-O que? E você acha que eu vou te dizer o que? - ele parecia tão derrotado com aquela afirmação que eu passei do ponto mais uma vez, se ele achava que eu realmente tinha algo com o Josh, eu não conseguiria ficar impassível.

-Gin… - ele fechou os olhos, cortando o nosso contato.

-Não, Harry agora eu quero saber - eu estava magoada e a raiva começou a crescer com a nova mostra de desconfiança.

-Provavelmente alguma coisa que vai partir meu coração, deixa ele ficar inteiro só mais um pouco - eu senti o sofrimento nas palavras dele, mas não me compadeci.

-Harry Potter, você é um completo idiota! - vociferei exasperada.

Fui até o criado mudo que ficava do lado dele, abri a gaveta e tirei de lá de dentro, a caixa que continha o relógio que eu havia comprado para presenteá-lo no sábado passado.

-Feliz aniversário de casamento - deixei o relógio do lado dele no colchão e sai sem olhar para trás.

Eu precisava deixar aquele apartamento nem que fosse por pouco tempo. Peguei apenas a minha chave e nem me incomodei em andar por aí do jeito desarrumado em que eu me encontrava. O frio da noite de inverno não me atingia, pois eu só pensava em como a situação estava complicada e que uma resolução não viria realmente fácil. Percorri o caminho curto que levava a um parque, que a essa hora da noite, se encontrava totalmente deserto. Num impulso, me sentei em um dos balanços, tentando evocar uma época da vida onde tudo era mais simples e tranquilo, onde não havia desconfianças, apenas a verdade.

Eu entendia que a situação toda era suspeita quando olhada pelo ponto de vista dele, já era claro para mim que eu teria agido de forma ainda pior caso eu estivesse naquela posição, mas mesmo assim, não dava para não ficar magoada por ele tirar as piores conclusões de novo e de novo. Ao me balançar para frente e para trás, eu ponderava sobre o que eu devia fazer: valia a pena voltar e tentar contar a verdade que ele não queria escutar? Ou era ele quem tinha que pedir desculpas? Eu não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão concreta. Comecei a me preocupar em se ele estaria bem, afinal eu o deixei sozinho sem nem conseguir sair da cama direito, como ele poderia ir atrás de algo que precisasse?

Foi aí que me caiu a ficha, do mesmo jeito que eu não ia deixá-lo responsável por cuidar de si mesmo quando ele tão claramente não podia, eu não deixaria a resolução desse problema, e consequentemente a nossa felicidade, inteiramente nas mãos dele, que já se provaram meio lerdas para agir ao longo do nosso relacionamento. Com um pulo, eu levantei do balanço e percorri o caminho de volta para casa. Eu cheguei, determinada a falar alguma coisa a ele, nem que fosse só para dizer que tínhamos que resolver aquela briga idiota.

-Você voltou! - ele exclamou meio surpreso ao me ver, notei o relógio novo no pulso.

-Quem sai de casa é você - já não comecei bem.

-Mas você é a que dá motivos - ficamos os dois de cara feia.

Não foi pra isso que eu fui até lá, então respirei fundo e dei um basta naquilo.

-Não Harry, vamos parar por aqui! Você pode continuar com raiva de mim, mas eu vou continuar aqui até você poder levantar essa bunda da cama sozinho! Nós temos que conversar, mas não vai dar certo se for assim, eu quero dar explicações, que não vão sair se toda hora eu tiver que ficar me defendendo dos seus ataques, e não ache que eu não quero escutar satisfações suas também - completei, deixando claro que eu não era a única errada ali - Você me disse que não quer fazer isso agora, então quando estiver disposto, faz o favor de avisar - estava na hora de ser prática sobre o assunto, o único jeito de resolver tudo seria conversando, quando ele estivesse disposto a escutar faríamos isso.

-Onde você vai? - ele perguntou apreensivo, mas ainda com a expressão fechada.

-Dormir na sala - eu repeti o diálogo que terminou a nossa briga.

-Mas… - ele começou a retrucar, e por mais que eu tenha gostado da incerteza nos olhos dele, eu não dei chances para ele continuar.

-Não tem problema, já me acostumei com noites mal dormidas, ou você acha que eu estive confortável como uma princesa nesses últimos dias? - percebi que as minhas palavras podiam ser mal interpretadas, mas ele que entendesse o que ele quisesse, nesse ponto eu sabia que não podia piorar.

Peguei uma muda de roupa e me tranquei no banheiro. Saí alguns minutos depois um pouco mais relaxada pelo banho, eu tinha pela frente uma noite longa no sofá. Claro que eu não preguei os olhos, me virando de um lado para o outro sem achar uma posição confortável. Mas o problema não era o sofá em si, e sim a situação toda. Eu passava e repassava na minha cabeça, suposições de como seria conversar com o Harry, colocar tudo às claras. Ele acreditaria em mim? Ou nós estávamos condenados a terminar a nossa história com a erva daninha da desconfiança?

Algumas horas depois, eu me lembrei que não havia dado a ele a poção que o Dr Mctavish receitou para a noite. Me sentindo culpada pelo relapso, eu entrei no quarto com cuidado para não acordá-lo, eu podia ter ido dormir em termos não muito simpáticos, mas não ia deixar a saúde dele de lado. Parei ao lado dele e acendi o abajur, percebi que ele se debatia e gemia como se tivesse no meio de um pesadelo. Isso não era novidade para ele, mas já tinha tanto tempo desde que eu o vi dessa maneira que acabei me assustando e fazendo o que sempre fiz. Me ajoelhei ao seu lado, e passando a mão nos cabelos dele, eu tentei acalmá-lo:

-Am… - aquela não era a palavra certa no momento - Harry, é só um sonho.

Repeti baixinho as palavras de sempre e aos poucos ele voltou a um sono tranquilo. Minha mão permaneceu no travesseiro, e meu coração deu uma leve pirueta quando o rosto dele se inclinou de modo a se aconchegar no meu toque. Inconscientemente ele buscava a mim, por que não podia ser assim nos momentos acordados? Fiquei tentada a prolongar aquele momento, mas eu tinha um trabalho a fazer. Chacoalhei de leve os seus ombros, até que ele abriu os olhos, piscando algumas vezes até focar a visão em mim.

-Você tem uma poção para tomar - avisei sem enrolação.

Peguei a colher que eu já havia deixado ao lado do frasco, coloquei a quantidade certa e levei até a boca dele que se levantou um pouco e tomou sem reclamar. Recoloquei os objetos no lugar, mas antes que eu pudesse me afastar de volta, eu senti a mão dele se prendendo ao meu pulso. Eu me surpreendi e encarei o local onde ele me tocava, já imaginando porque ele me impediu de ir, mas ele pareceu tão surpreso quanto eu e ao perceber o que tinha feito, deixou a mão cair e sem olhar para mim murmurou um obrigado fraco. Brava e decepcionada ao mesmo tempo por deixar minhas esperanças se animarem com tão pouco, eu deixei o quarto em silêncio.

O medibruxo fez uma visita logo cedo na manhã seguinte, dizendo que ele estava se recuperando bem com o descanso e o remédio, e que as dores e o cansaço eram normais. Ele recomendou pelo menos mais um dia de repouso total e depois apenas descansar em casa por mais alguns dias, sem abusar em nada, claro. Eu fiquei aliviada com as notícias, mesmo sem ter tido nenhuma conversa significativa com ele além de do necessário para trazer a comida e ajudá-lo a se mexer quando era preciso. No meio da tarde foi a vez da Mione aparecer.

-Oi, Gin, como ele está? - indagou logo que chegou.

-Melhorando - falei dando de ombros.

-E quanto a outra história? - eu só chacoalhei a cabeça em negação e foi o suficiente para ela entender - ai, vocês dois…. bom eu vou conversar com ele.

Ficou subentendido pelo tom dela, que aquela era uma conversa entre ela e ele, então eu permaneci na sala, conjecturando o que ele estaria dizendo para ela e vice-versa, por mais que eu soubesse que se não partisse dele, eu nunca saberia, a Mione tinha muitos anos de prática em compartimentalizar as nossas amizades.

-Ele está bem e teimoso como sempre - ela me disse assim que terminou a conversa.

-Sem dúvidas.

-Desculpa não dar para ficar mais tempo, Gin, mas hoje tenho uma reunião muito importante com o departamento dos aurores, se eu cancelar até o Harry vai querer a minha cabeça.

-Não tem problema, Mione. Está tudo bem por aqui - declarei tentando ser o mais sincera possível.

-Não está, mas vai ficar - ela me abraçou e foi embora.

Passei o resto do dia esperando, aguardando o momento em que ele diria alguma coisa. Todas as vezes que eu entrava no quarto, a ansiedade aumentava, mas tudo o que ele fazia era me olhar, e lançar algumas poucas palavras. O silêncio da parte dele só incentivou a minha decisão de voltar ao trabalho na terça feira. Eu sabia que deveria permanecer em casa mais alguns dias, para ajudá-lo e também para me recuperar inteiramente do último acidente, mas era enlouquecedor permanecer ali sem fazer nada, sem resolver o que eu estava morrendo para consertar. Arrumei as minhas coisas naquela manhã, e deixando tudo ao alcance dele, fui para o treino.

Minhas companheiras de time, e principalmente a nossa treinadora, me deram vários tipos de bronca diferentes por eu estar ali, mas eu não liguei. Insisti que não iria a lugar nenhum e acabei conseguindo permissão para ficar pelo menos até a hora do almoço. Peguei leve com os exercícios que executei, não querendo dar motivos para me mandarem mais cedo para casa. Depois do nosso almoço eu ainda tentei continuar, mas ela foram irredutíveis. Contrariada, juntei as minhas coisas e fui para o vestiário. Eu estava contente por não ter encontrado o Josh, que pelo jeito só chegaria para o turno da tarde naquele dia, ele não estava no topo da lista das pessoas que eu queria ver, mas nem tudo era como se desejava.

-Posso saber o que a minha garota preferida está fazendo aqui? - ele me repreendeu em tom brincalhão ao entrar no vestiário logo depois de mim, mas por algum motivo, aquele apelido já não me soou mais tão engraçado - devia estar em casa de repouso pelo menos até amanhã.

-Não estava a fim de ficar em casa - foi a única explicação que ofereci.

-Ainda está vazia demais? - ele parecia muito interessado na minha vida mais uma vez, e aquilo me irritou.

-Não - fechei a cara.

-Ah, o Harry voltou então? - será que ele não percebia que eu não queria conversar sobre isso.

-Não quero falar sobre isso, Josh - declarei com todas as letras.

-Eu por acaso não esqueci nada na sua casa? - naquele momento eu me lembrei do maldito cachecol que ainda devia estar jogado na minha sala, eu queria ter tacado fogo no pedaço de tecido, mas achei falta de educação e acabei esquecendo de trazer para devolver hoje, tamanha era a minha pressa em sair. Porém algo no tom de voz dele, me chamou atenção, aquela pergunta não saiu tão inocente como deveria.

-O que teria sido? - dei corda para ver se eu estava sendo louca ou se havia algum tipo de fundamento no que eu estava pensando.

-Parece que eu dei falta do meu cachecol - ele apertou os olhos e coçou a cabeça, um tanto sem graça sob a avaliação atenta dos meus olhos, eu já tinha a minha resposta.

-Você esqueceu aquela merda de propósito! - eu gritei deixando de lado toda a cerimônia e pulando para perto dele.

-Foi só um cachecol, Ginny - o fato de que ele não negou, foi tudo o que eu precisei saber.

-Só um cachecol - eu estava tão brava com aquilo que senti minhas mãos se fechando em punhos, minha vontade era acertar aquele tom condescendente para fora da cara dele, de preferência nos dentes - que estragou tudo! - eu gritei a última acusação e para minha surpresa ele não ficou compadecido, ao invés disso um sorrisinho surgiu no canto da sua boca.

-Então pelo visto o Harry voltou mesmo pra casa - quem era aquela pessoa na minha frente? Eu não reconhecia o meu amigo - agora ele briga com você até por besteiras assim?

Aquilo passou dos limites, não bastava ele ter propositalmente agido de maneira que tornou muito mais difícil minha reconciliação como meu marido, como ainda tinha a coragem de zombar da minha vida e achar que tinha o direito de se intrometer. Eu não sabia o que ele esperava ganhar quando deixou aquele objeto na minha casa, mas pela cara de satisfação dele, ele conseguiu muito mais.

-Acho melhor você sair e me deixar em paz, Josh, você já falou demais para o resto da sua vida - marquei minhas palavras com tanta acidez que ele finalmente percebeu que tinha ultrapassado a linha do que era aceitável.

-Ginny, calma, eu não fiz por mal, não sabia que ele ia chegar aquele dia - ele começou a falar sem parar - e pelo menos assim você vê que ele não te merece!

Sem pensar, eu fechei os meu dedos e quando percebi, meu punho estava entrando em contato com o olho dele. Eu tinha crescido com seis irmãos, então tinha muita experiência em trocar socos, mas a raiva me tirou do eixo e eu acabei pegando de mal jeito e machucando a minha mão tanto quanto o olho dele, mas eu não me importava, a satisfação de ver a cara dele ficando roxa foi impagável.

-Eu não quero você nunca mais falando do meu marido, ouviu bem? - ele agora me olhava espantado, a mão apoiada no local que eu tinha atacado - eu não sou nada sua e nem quero ser, não sou sua namorada, sua amante e pelo jeito não dá pra ser nem sua amiga. Eu tenho que te engolir por causa do trabalho, mas é isso e pronto!

-Mas Ginny… - ele começou, mas eu interrompi.

-Não tem mas, Josh! Eu posso até ter te dado uma impressão errada, mas nós esclarecemos tudo e você faz isso? - minha respiração estava acelerada pela adrenalina.

-Deixa pelo menos eu dar um jeito na sua mão - ele tentou mais uma vez, se aproximando de mim, porém eu dei um passo para trás.

-A minha mão está feliz assim, foi o ponto alto do meu dia - ele me olhou magoado, mas eu não sentia uma gota de remorso - agora sai que eu tenho que me trocar.

Ele fez como eu mandei, e assim que eu escutei a porta batendo, eu pude respirar com mais calma. Parecia tão absurdo que eu não conhecesse de verdade uma pessoa que eu julgava ser meu amigo, mas era a realidade que me cercava. Troquei o uniforme do treino pela roupa que eu tinha usado para chegar até ali, o tempo todo com a minha mão pulsando nas articulações inchadas. Comecei a sentir a minha aliança apertando o meu dedo, o lado ruim de ser canhota naquela tarde, e resolvi trocar o anel para a outra mão, a fim de aliviar um pouco a dor da minha mão. Era uma sensação estranha, ver e sentir aquele objeto num lugar onde não deveria estar mais já há dois anos, mas tinha sido por uma boa causa.

Toda aquela confusão com o Josh me atrasou para partir, eu arrumei meio desajeitada as minhas roupas, e pendurei a mochila no ombro, antes de ir para casa ainda precisava passar em algum lugar para consertar aquela mão. Eu estava distraída quase chegando à porta do vestiário, quando ela se abriu e eu dei de cara com um Harry com cara de cansado e indignado, não sei o que me deixou mais brava.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Não pode sair de casa ainda! - meu ânimo não ajudou a ser delicada.

-Eu podia perguntar a mesma coisa pra você - ele me olhou feio entrando e fechando a porta atrás dele.

-É o meu trabalho.

-Não quando você levou com um balaço na cabeça dois dias atrás - alguma das minhas amiga tinha deixado a língua grande demais escapar.

-Agora você resolve se preocupar? - rebati, ressentida, principalmente com todo o silêncio que nos separava nos últimos dias.

-Eu sempre me preocupo! Você acha que esses dias todos longe eu só pensava em que?

-Como eu vou saber? Eu não diria que era em mim, porque se pensasse, você não devia nem ter ido - lá estava eu sendo cruel mais uma vez, mas foi tanta coisa de uma vez que eu não consegui contar as minhas emoções, a vontade de que tudo voltasse ao normal só estava piorando tudo.

-Eu não aceitei a missão só porque eu quis - ele declarou magoado.

-Não, você aceitou porque é idiota.

-O idiota falou que ia voltar e mesmo assim você ficou recebendo seu amigo do peito em casa.

-Voltar? - aquilo era novidade, e conseguiu quebrar a redoma de raiva que me cercava.

-Passei duas semanas sem dar notícias e você ao invés de estranhar, aproveitou - ele nem escutou a minha pergunta.

-Harry, você não está fazendo o menor sentido, eu não recebi nada - me defendi.

-Eu mandei uma carta dizendo que eu estava voltando, só ia me encontrar com os aurores e repassar o serviço - a pilha de mal entendidos só cresciam, ele tinha voltado atrás!

-Mas tudo o que eu recebi foi um envelope rasgado, alguns dias depois do nosso aniversário de casamento - expliquei - que eu passei sozinha a propósito- fiz questão de acrescentar em tom magoado.

-Se isso é uma pergunta, eu passei acompanhado - ele disse com desdém.

-O que? - ele nem precisava continuar para eu já sentir o ciúme pedindo para entrar no ringue de batalha.

-De três comensais da morte, muito simpáticos que me capturaram.

Eu gelei, de repente tudo fez sentido, os dias sem dar notícia, a carta rasgada, o estado que ele se encontrava ao finalmente voltar para casa. Ele tinha sido capturado, e quando na verdade queria voltar, foi impedido.

-Harry… - eu não tinha o que dizer, me senti culpada pelos momentos em que eu duvidei dele, achando que ele teria simplesmente escolhido ir embora.

-Foi um inferno, Ginny! - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados, e eu notei como ele parecia fatigado, mas aquela era uma conversa que uma vez começada, seria impossível de parar - E todo o tempo eu só pensava que tinha ido embora sem nem me despedir e que aquelas não podiam ser as minhas últimas palavras pra você. Eu me dei conta de como exagerei logo que parti, mas quando eu finalmente consigo voltar, te encontro toda desalinhada e com uma lembrancinha daquele sujeito na nossa casa! Como é para eu me sentir?

-E como eu fico? - se era a hora dele colocar todas as dúvidas na mesa, eu despejaria as minhas mágoas também - Você está sempre longe, escuta uma besteiras e não confia em mim, depois desaparece sem dar satisfação. Eu achei que você não quisesse voltar! E depois me descabelei de preocupação, porque a idiota aqui, ama demais o marido para simplesmente não ligar e...

-Gin, algum problema? - isso só podia ser brincadeira! Eu não acreditei que o Josh teve a cara de pau de voltar ali.

-Ah, claro que ele tem que aparecer! - o Harry reclamou exasperado.

-Josh, sai daqui, estamos conversando - eu fui grossa e apontei para a porta, me arrependendo de mexer tão bruscamente a minha mão machucada.

-Mas se ele tiver te incomodando… - pelo jeito existiam pessoas que não sabiam o significado de chega.

-Você está incomodando - o Harry se colocou entre mim e ele,o olhar se deslocando da minha mão machucada para a sombra do olho roxo que ainda permanecia no rosto do meu ex-amigo - E pra você, o nome dela é Sra Potter.

Numa atitude que eu não esperava ele passou a mão no ombro do Josh, demonstrando uma força que eu sabia que ele não sentia, e o encaminhou até a porta, que ele abriu, jogando o medibruxo para fora. Não conseguir conter a satisfação ao vê-lo ir além do que conseguia só para tirar o Josh de cena.

-A gente já deu show demais por aqui - eu concordei com ele e fomos para casa, onde poderíamos continuar em paz.

-Eu não suporto ver aquele exibido perto de você, só o jeito que ele te olha… - ele começou assim que chegamos, parecia que não havia existido nenhuma pausa.

-E por que você nunca falou isso antes?

-Porque eu não quero ser o maluco ciumento!

-E como isso está funcionando para você? - de repente me vi muito interessada em saber, parados ali no meio da sala, nos encarando separados por alguns passos, aquilo parecia de suma importância.

-Não está! Porque toda vez eu penso que ele pode estar ao seu lado quando eu queria tanto o mesmo, e aquele maldito cachecol….

Aquele cachecol já tinha dado o que tinha que dar. Fui até o canto da sala onde ele estava enrolado no chão e o peguei, tomando o cuidado de usar a mão direita.

-Vamos esclarecer uma coisa primeiro! Isso - coloquei o cachecol quase no nariz dele - não significa nada

-Claro que não - ele falou irônico.

-Eu me machuquei no jogo, como você bem sabe, só que eu apaguei e ele me trouxe para casa - expliquei.

-Tão solícito...

-Para, Harry! Eu podia opinar quando não estou acordada? - ele ficou mudo, não tinha como contestar a verdade nas minhas palavras - ele é o medibruxo do time, tinha obrigação de vir verificar o meu estado, e foi o que ele fez, apenas isso!

-Só isso? - ele parecia um pouco desconfiado, mas o tom já não carregava a certeza de antes.

-Sim! Ele foi embora logo que eu acordei, esqueceu essa porcaria aqui de propósito o que explica isso aqui - mostrei a minha mão machucada e ele arregalou os olhos -. O que mata é essa sua desconfiança, você realmente acha que eu tive alguma coisa com ele?

-Eu…

-Se você sente culpa por não estar por perto, não transfira para mim!

Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio, até que eu perder a paciência com a falta de ação. Fui até a lareira e fiz o que eu já devia ter feito antes, joguei o tecido e pegando a varinha da minha bolsa, ateei fogo, me satisfazendo ao ver as chamas engolirem as fibras do tecido.

-Você realmente socou o olho dele por causa disso? - ele estava atrás de mim, eu conseguia sentir a proximidade mesmo sem olhar.

-Estragou ainda mais o que já não estava direito, Harry. Eu não quero brigar com você e dessa vez eu vi que ele realmente não ia entender que entre nós nunca haveria nada - a sombra de um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele, e eu deixei o meu coração se alegrar com o sinal.

-Me dá a mão aqui - ele pediu estendendo a dele para mim.

Apoiei a minha mão machucada nos dedos dele, quase estranhando o toque voluntário depois de tanto tempo, apesar de que ainda me causava o mesmo arrepio de sempre. Ele examinou com cuidado as partes inchadas e declarou que não estava quebrado e que seria tranquilo curar aquilo. Pegou a varinha do bolso e lançou alguns feitiços simples, retornando a minha mão a forma original. Eu quase me lamentei quando a minha mão parou de doer, era a hora de me separar dele de novo, mas para minha surpresa, ele continuou com os dedos enlaçados nos meus.

-Desculpa pelas coisas que você escutou e pelas besteiras que eu falei - eu comecei, incentivada pelo contato que ele ainda matinha - eu fui cruel, e devia ter retrucado o Josh quando ele falou, mas não tem como negar, que tem uma pontada de verdade ali - terminei sendo sincera.

-Que eu sempre estou longe e não ligo pra você? E no final das contas não faço diferença?

-Você está sendo dramático e novo - reclamei, mas estávamos conseguindo manter as vozes baixas.

-Só quero entender - ele disse quase num sussurro.

-O que tem para entender é que eu me sinto sozinha com todo esse tempo que você passa longe - os dedos dele continuavam acariciando a minha mão e estavam me distraindo.

-Cadê a sua aliança - ele perguntou confuso, ao perceber a ausência do anel.

-Estava me machucando - levantei a outra mão e indiquei o lugar onde a tinha colocado.

Sem dizer nada, ele soltou a minha mão, que estava machucada alguns minutos antes, e capturou a outra, tirando a minha aliança, repetiu o gesto que tinha feito no dia do nosso casamento, recolocando o aro dourado no dedo do qual não devia ter saído nunca. Aquela ação encheu o meu coração de memórias e de uma vontade louca de completar a cena com o beijo que se seguiu naquele dia dois anos atrás. Ele levantou a minha mão até a boca e beijou os meus dedos, não era exatamente o que eu queria, mas me acelerou o meu coração mesmo assim.

-Eu só queria voltar para casa - ele quebrou o silêncio - pedir desculpas pelas idiotices que eu falei, te dar o presente que eu comprei...

-Esse? - eu perguntei tirando o colar de dentro da minha blusa.

-Como? - ele parecia confuso, mas eu notei uma faísca de emoção nos olhos dele.

-Não briga com a Mione, eu insisti.

O que fazer agora em que parecia que as nossas barreiras estavam suficientemente baixas? Ele me ouviu, eu me expliquei, nada estava realmente decidido, mas a saudade começou a parecer maior do que tudo em comparação com essa nova perspectiva.

-Você me prometeu um para sempre - eu falei segurando o meu pomo de ouro.

-E você me prometeu todos os momentos da nossa vida - ele olhou para o relógio que eu havia dado de presente.

Não sei quem deu o primeiro passo para frente, eu só desejava o beijo que não tinha já há um bom tempo. A sensação da boca dele na minha era doce e feroz, uma mistura de saudade e urgência. Minhas mãos trilharam os contornos do corpo dele, até me prender ao seu pescoço, não dando espaço para nenhum distância. Ele em retorno, insinuou os dedos por dentro da minha blusa, me arrepiando toda, do jeito que ele sabia que conseguiria.

-Isso ainda não resolveu nada - eu disse no meio dos beijos.

-Eu sei.

-Precisamos terminar essa conversa

-Preciso matar a saudade primeiro - a sinceridade na declaração encheu o meu coração apaixonado de felicidade.

-Você devia estar descansando - tentei lembrar que ele ainda estava fraco, por mais que eu não estivesse fazendo o menor esforço para me afastar dele.

-Você também.

Não tinha chance nenhuma de nos separarmos, os dias que passamos longe, toda a raiva e preocupação, se traduziam em necessidade, pura e simples vontade de tê-lo para mim. Sem demora, nos encaminhamos para o nosso quarto entre beijos e abraços, com as peças de roupa sendo abandonadas no trajeto. Deitamos na cama, usando apenas as nossas roupas íntimas, que não demoraram muito a desaparecer também. Não existia nada que me fizesse sentir da mesma maneira que o toque dele conseguia, era com certeza a ideia mais absurda do mundo a de que eu iria procurar em outro lugar o que só ele conseguia me dar. A nossa urgência não deu espaço para delicadeza, nossas mãos exploravam tudo o que havia feito falta nesse período de distância, e os nossos corações batiam no mesmo ritmo frenético que as nossas respirações.

Quando terminamos, ele me trouxe para perto de modo que eu me aconchegasse ao seu lado como eu sempre fazia. A mão dele fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos era tão familiar, que eu quase ri de felicidade. Nem tudo estava completamente resolvido, mas agora eu sabia que estávamos realmente dispostos a tentar, e que conseguiríamos, pois não era um desejo apenas meu.

-Harry você acredita em mim, não é? - perguntei precisando me certificar exatamente onde estávamos - e sabe que eu nunca iria encontrar em outro lugar o que só você me dá? - ao mesmo tempo eu queria deixá-lo seguro de tudo o que ele significava para mim.

-Acredito e sei - ele me encarou sorrindo e eu senti vontade de beijá-lo de novo só por isso.

Ao me dar conta de que eu podia muito bem beijar o meu marido quando quisesse, eu me inclinei em direção a ele e colei nosso lábios num beijo demorado que ele não hesitou em corresponder.

-Talvez eu tenha passado um pouco dos limites na brincadeiras, e o Josh entendeu tudo errado, mas… - eu queria deixar tudo bem explicado, sem nenhum tipo de dúvida entre nós.

-Mas a culpa é dele por isso - ele me interrompeu e foi a minha vez de sorrir por ele ter entendido - E eu sei que estou fora por tempo demais, você realmente merece mais do que isso.

-Mereço mesmo - declarei num tom leve o que na verdade era um problema sério, o único que me assombrava de verdade.

-Desculpa por ter te deixado sozinha no nosso aniversário de casamento - ele soou tão triste que não consegui deixar de consolá-lo

-Você tentou, Harry - essa era a verdade, ele tinha se arrependido, não foi culpa dele.

-Mas não consegui voltar - ele estava magoado, repetindo as palavras que eu tinha jogado na cara dele antes.

-Ainda vamos ter vários outros aniversários de casamento - eu levei minha mão ao rosto dele, acariciando-o.

-Sim, porque eu não quebro mais nenhuma promessa, uma já foi o suficiente.

-Me diz o que aconteceu, Harry.

-Não precisa, Gin, terminou tudo bem, é o que importa - ele tentou desconversar.

-Eu te vi tendo pesadelos, amor - a palavra saiu com tanta naturalidade, e os olhos dele se iluminaram ao escutá-la.

-Já estou acostumado - ele me apertou mais para perto dele, afundando o rosto no meu pescoço.

-Se são seus pesadelos, são meus também, anda, fala.

Ele levantou os olhos, viu a certeza que eu exibia e começou a falar. Não foi um relato fácil, três seguidores remanescentes do Voldemort, conseguiram capturá-lo e claro que ao tê-lo nas mãos por todos aquele tempo, o Harry passou por momentos muito difíceis e eu vi o olhar dele se perder em vários momentos da narrativa.

-Ah, Harry - foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer quando ele terminou, abraçando-o como se ainda fosse possível que ele não voltasse mais.

-Eu fiquei com tanto medo de não conseguir voltar, amor.

-Nem precisava, a Mione falou que você voltaria, então tinha que ser verdade - tentei quebrar o gelo, ele estava muito nervoso.

-Você sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo, não sabe? - ele buscou a minha afirmação.

-Sei, mesmo quando você é um trasgo - brinquei.

-Essa é a hora que você me diz que me ama também - ele fez um bico que me fez rir.

-Isso você também já sabe - falei com descaso fingido.

-Mas você tem que falar quantas vezes eu quiser ouvir - ele resmungou.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo. Três está bom? - ele me deu um sorriso radiante em resposta.

-Eu não quero mais brigar com você, não quero mais nem ter motivos pra isso.

-Eu também não quero, pode deixar que o Josh já está no lugar dele, só não tenho como me livrar do sujeito.

-Vou respira fundo todas as vezes que tiver que olhar para a cara dele então - ele revirou os olhos.

-Mas eu preciso de você mais perto de mim - confessei.

-Eu já dei um jeito nisso - ele declarou feliz.

-Já, quando? - aquilo não fazia sentido.

-Quando a Mione veio me visitar, a partir de agora só pego uma missão longa por mês.

-Sério? E ela nem reclamou?

-Reclamar? Ela quase me parabenizou! - nós dois rimos - mais tempo do que isso só se for emergência nível fuga em massa de Askaban.

-Ninguém vai fugir de lá! - eu brinquei, até que algo me veio a cabeça - Nós ainda estávamos brigados…

-Eu precisava esperar pelo melhor.

Significava muito para mim ouvir que ele não tinha desistido de nós, mesmo quando as coisas pareciam tão ruins e impossíveis. Ele se entreteu brincando com os meus dedos, o silêncio dessa vez confortável, como são aqueles em em não se precisam de palavras para entender tudo em volta. Eu estava feliz e ele também, simples assim. Eu me sentia tão relaxada que estava quase pegando no sono e ainda não tinha nem escurecido, porém uma curiosidade surgiu em minha mente.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Pode, amor, qualquer coisa - pra ser sincera eu só tinha perguntado antes para escutar uma resposta assim.

-Por que você foi no campo hoje? - ele riu com a minha indagação.

-Bem que eu estranhei você não ter peguntado ainda…

-Vai ficar me enrolando? - reclamei fazendo manha.

-Claro que não, sua apressadinha! - ele fez cócegas no meu pescoço, obtendo os risos que ele queria, antes que eu desse um tapa nele - pronto parei.

-E então?

-O dia estava longo demais, e você mais longe ainda… - ele pareceu hesitar antes de continuar - e ele estava lá com você quando eu podia estar também.

-Ai Harry… - revirei os olhos, começando a reclamar.

-Não, não assim! - ele balançou as mãos apagando aquela ideia da minha cabeça - eu só queria estar perto de você…

-Dessa resposta eu gostei - foi a vez dele de estalar um beijo nos meus lábios.

-Mas pena que eu perdi o soco, só chego na hora errada - ele zombou de si próprio.

-Uma pena mesmo, eu fui brilhante, todos os meus irmãos ficariam orgulhosos se soubessem - eu sorri convencida.

-O seu marido está orgulhoso, serve? - fingi que estava pensando no assunto.

-É, acho que vai ter que servir por hora.

-Pelo menos até dar para contar para o Ron? - ele entrou na onda.

-Exatamente - era tão maravilhoso, resgatar o bom humor e as brincadeiras que sempre fizeram parte da nossa relação, esse detalhe estava esquecido há um tempo, mas felizmente não irreversivelmente.

-Quanto tempo eu estou de castigo em casa ainda?

-Pelo menos uma semana, de acordo com o médico - ele fez uma cara emburrada imediatamente.

-Vou criar raízes aqui.

-É bom não reclamar, porque se eu contar para ele que você saiu hoje, tenho certeza que ele aumenta a sua sentença - provoquei.

-Se é assim, você não podia nem estar me cansando - ele sorriu maldoso.

-Ninguém se cansa se não quiser também, meu amor - retruquei o que nos fez rir.

-Você pode me cansar quando quiser - eu adorava escutar essas declarações despretensiosas dele, mas a verdade era que ele realmente estava precisando descansar, se eu estava quase dormindo, ele estava ainda pior.

-Harry? - tinha só mais uma coisa que eu precisava saber antes dele fechar os olhos de vez

-Hum…

-A final do campeonato é daqui a duas semanas…

-É claro que eu vou, amor. Dessa vez de verdade, sem tentativas - eu nem precisei perguntar, ele sabia exatamente o que eu precisava escutar, e eu acreditei nessa promessa. Eu dormi em paz pela primeira vez em muitos dias.

Nossa rotina se modificou radicalmente, depois da semana de molho em casa, o Harry voltou a trabalhar no ministério, porém agora, ele voltava para casa todos os dias para fazer o nosso jantar e perguntar como tinha sido o meu dia. Era uma sensação muito gostosa, esperar pela sua presença e ir dormir todo dia ao lado dele. Como ele tinha passado por uma missão muito complicada, a Mione vetou qualquer possibilidade de ele sair em outra por pelo menos um mês, então eu tinha umas boas semanas com o meu marido antes de ter que encarar a uma semana sozinha que eu teria que passar durante o mês, mas isso não me incomodava mais. Nós estávamos próximos entre nós de novo, sem a assombração de medos e insegurança nos rondando, não havia distância que pudesse nos separar.

No dia da grande final, eu acordei muito nervosa, tudo dependia daquele jogo. Minha família inteira viria assistir, o Harry novamente me assegurou que estaria lá. Passaria a manhã no escritório enquanto eu estava no último treinamento, mas iria direto para lá. O jogo foi acirrado, e chegamos a pensar que a taça não seria nossa, mas numa disputa de velocidade e precisão, eu acabei conseguindo apanhar o pomo, e tudo a minha volta virou gritos e comemoração, nós tínhamos conseguido! Nós gritamos e nos abraçamos, mas o tempo todo eu pensava se ele teria assistido, foi impossível localizar o rosto de meu marido na arquibancada, então não tinha como estar realmente certa. Depois de recebermos a taça ali mesmo no campo, eu deixei o grupo de meninas extasiadas e fui logo para o vestiário, eu tinha uma pessoa em especial com quem eu queria comemorar junto.

Assim que eu cheguei no local, meu sorriso ficou ainda maior do que eu julgava possível, meu marido me aguardava sentado em um dos bancos.

-Posso saber como você chegou aqui? - perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura, provocando.

-Tem que ter alguma vantagem em ser o Sr Potter, né?

-Além de ser casado comigo, você quer dizer?

-Claro, essa não precisa nem contar - ele se aproximou de mim, me envelopando num abraço.

-Eu estou toda suada, Harry, e cheia de areia - tentei me afastar, mas ele não deixou.

-Tem alguma coisa doendo?

-Não - eu só tinha alguns aranhões dessa vez.

-Então você não vai a lugar nenhum - acabei fechando os meus braços em volta dele e completando o abraço.

-E então, como eu fui? - perguntei, como de praxe, mas dessa vez para a pessoa que eu realmente queria.

-Maravilhosa, amor - ele respondeu sorridente.

-Muito maravilhosa? - provoquei, sem negar que eu queria mais elogios.

-E quando você não é? Esse jogo quase me matou do coração - ele prosseguiu a comentar os melhores lances.

-Você realmente assistiu! - zombei, mas apenas para mascarar a verdade que era o alívio que eu sentia.

-Sim, e você me copiou, fiz uma captura igual em Hogwarts! - ele provocou.

-Fazer o que se sempre fui sua fã? - dei de ombros.

Ele pegou o meu queixo e trouxe a minha boca até a dele.

-Eu também sou seu fã - ele falou antes de me beijar e me fazer esquecer que em poucos tempo aquele lugar seria inundado por uma enxurrada de jogadoras barulhentas.

Nada mais importava, apenas o fato de que eu e o Harry éramos nós de novo, não um casal que mal se via e não parecia nem se conhecer mais e sim um que acreditava e confiava que estaríamos perto um do outro, mesmo com as eventuais separações. Ele voltou para perto de mim, e aquele foi apenas um dos muitos jogos que ele acompanhou, mantendo acesa a promessa de que teríamos o nosso para sempre.


End file.
